The Lost Birchwood: Fifth Saga
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Bernice has become distant lately, so Psycho decides to bring her to a carnival with him but things don't go so well as soon as Bernice gets kidnapped at the carnival by The Stray Mob Gang who are in trouble with a loan shark and they take her to Joey Drew Studios to hideout but it was a grave mistake to make. [Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01]
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

 _Dear Top Secret Diary_

 _I still can't believe I'm not closer to finding that thing that is causing me to phase through reality and time._

 _of course I end up back to my real reality but still, there must be a reason for it right?_

 _why is this thing that came from the book causing it?_

 _there has to be a good reason for it and if I find out those reasons maybe I will finally be able to return back to my semi-normal life._

 _I can't help but feel there is more to it, even after everything that happen before where I ended up in a reality where I was Poseidon's granddaughter._

 _I don't know if that timeline is still around or if it was destroyed but I'm happy to be out of there, but I hope the friends I had made ended up going back home okay_

 _I would hate to think of what would happen if they ended up trap there when it becomes destroyed._

I look over at the time on my computer and saw that it says the year was 2013, I hope that this year will be better than 2012.

oh right I'm going to be late with the snacks for the guys over at Bad-Anon, they have a meeting today and I can't be late with the snacks.

I better stop writing in my diary about how I'm no closer to finding the thing that is causing me to phase, lucky anything I write that has to do with it  
stays on this computer, even when I end up in a new reality.

 _I don't know if I can talk about this to Tommy and Beatrice, I mean a part of me wants to tell them and ask them for help_

 _but they have a lot going on right now and I don't want to be a bother to them, it's my problem and I will fix it on my own._  
 _that's all for now diary until next time, thanks for listening to me._

after I finished writing in my diary, I started to head out of my room and into the kitchen and hope that I don't start to phase this time

cause I really don't need that today.

-  
[Ellery's Pov]

man what a day, first the power goes out and I wasn't able to save my game and then I get showed up by Crane once again at school!

I mean seriously, I know he is a great guy to everyone and all but he didn't have to make me feel like such a dummy in class, I wonder if he knows how I feel about it?

guess I can talk about it with him another time when school is let back in after winter break is over with, oh yeah the name is Ellery Clayborn, I'm what everyone calls the game girl, I don't like to be around others very much and I like being alone

I mean what is the big deal with making friends if they are just going to leave you high and dry in the end, I mean I guess we were never friends in the first place I mean I thought we were but when they tell you right to your face that they aren't your friend

it kind of hurts a lot, after that happen to me I decided to just keep to myself and no longer try to make friends...I'm sure others went through that as well and if we ever meet up maybe we could try to be friends...maybe, that is if there is others like me.

I know I should try to make friends but I don't really see myself doing that any time soon, as I walk down the path to my home I stop when I see what look to be a tunnel of some kind that seem to remind me of something but I couldn't think of what...

well I'm not suspected to be back home until like around 3:31 Am, so maybe a quick look inside that tunnel wouldn't hurt.

[Silk's Pov]

where are they? I really don't want to be out in the open anymore then I need to be...

just when I thought no one was coming, I see Fatz and Taboo coming my way in that beat up old junk vehicle that Fatz had for years since the 90's.

"there you guys are, you shouldn't keep a girl waiting this long and all on her own I may add...where is Skat? don't tell me he bailed on us? he knows that Mr. Mongrelworth wants to see him especially since he is the one who got us in this mess since he wouldn't stop asking Mr. Mongrelworth for so much money."I said  
just after I said that who should come out of the back of the trunk, none other than the man himself...MC Skat Kat.

"you called?"he asked as he jumps out of the back and on to the pavement and then walks over to me and places a arm around me

"you worry too much Silk, I wouldn't leave you all hanging to be old Mr. Mongrelworth's dog food, that ain't my style."he tells me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes before I grab his hand and moves his arm away.

"please take this seriously Skat, if you don't pay back Mr Mongrelworth soon he is going to send someone out to get you and make you pay with or without the money."I said

"I don't know why you had to ask him for money, you know you can't really pay him back and you know what happen to the last toon who didn't pay him back, got iced with dip!"Fatz said

and he was right, if Skat doesn't stop and doesn't try to find a way to give back the money he owes Mr. Mongrelworth soon, it wont be just him going in the dip.

"will you all just chill, I got this and besides I'm sure I can talk Mr. Mongrelworth into giving me a few more days to get the money."Skat said as he heads inside the building that belong to Mr. Mongrelworth

the man who Skat had been borrowing money from for years up to the point Mr. Mongrelworth had started to lose his patience with Skat and the whole 'oh I will pay you back next year.'

something told me that wasn't gonna fly this time.

and I got a feeling that Mr. Mongrelworth is going to be extra mad today, since this is the hundredth time Skat said he would try to get his money when he can...this isn't going to be one of those times he is going to listen and let Skat get away with saying he will get him the money.

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **I decided to do another chapter but this new chapter is short but I will try to make the next one a little longer if and when I can but this may need to be place on hold until I can finish a chapter on The Lost Birchwood: Third Saga and The Lost Birchwood: Fourth Saga, but even updates to those might take a while.**

 **sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I will try to do better in chapter 3, again do not ask me when I'm going to update because these things take time and plus if you are going to ask that please leave a real comment.**

 **okay you may read this now.**

* * *

[Ellery's Pov]

okay I really wasn't suspecting this, maybe I should of listen to the voice in the back of my head telling me 'don't go through the tunnel'  
so much for not listening, this can't be real though right?

it has to be a dream, come on Ellery wake up!

I slap myself as hard as I could to try to get myself to wake up but it didn't work because I was still here and my face started to sting like crazy after the next few slaps I gave myself in a attempt to wake myself up.

but after figuring out I wasn't dreaming, I decided to give up and decided to walk around a little and check out the toon looking town that seem familiar but I still can't think of why that is at the moment.

wait I think I remember now, this looks like that place where Roger Rabbit lives who is from that movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit

but that is all I seem to remember, I only seen it a few times a few years ago and my older sister before she went off to college  
she had sold it to some man who was looking for the movie, I haven't really fully forgive her for doing that

and she had used the money to pay for the rest of college, after that happen I decided to keep all my stuff locked up in my room so she wouldn't ever try something like that again

and to be really sure she didn't try to go in my room

while I'm sleeping, or out of my bedroom or out of the house...I keep my bedroom locked, well that was then but this is now because I don't do that now because she is away at college so it is safe for me to keep my bedroom unlocked.

everyone in my family think she is perfect and can do no wrong, sometimes I think I would be better off with a older brother because I know he wouldn't say that he's much more gorgeous than me and having me have some insecurities about myself as the years go on...

I mean who tells their little sister that when they were only twelve years old that they are not as gorgeous as them?

but I'm not that twelve year old girl anymore, I'm sixteen years old now and I don't need to keep living in my sister's shadow.

but even if I tell myself that, I knew I will still be my older sister's shadow because how the other kids in my class seem to talk about her and wish she was held back a few years so they could go to class with the most beautiful Clayborn and not someone like me.

they never say that they didn't want to have class with me after they talk about my sister and how they want to have classes with her, they really don't have to say it because I got the hints from the glares they gave me when they stop talking about my sister...my 'perfect older sister'

I just wish others would at least try to listen to me when I tell them that she isn't what she seems but I gave that up a long time ago, I mean it isn't worth trying to get through to both family and everyone else who seems to love her so much and don't see for the kind of person she really is...

even the ones I use to think were my real friends loved her more than me and were only using me to get to her...why didn't I see through it the first time they ask if they could be friends with me and then asking me if my sister is home and if she would like to hang with all of us.  
seriously how dumb can I be!

I think I must of been too busy thinking about the past because when I was not paying attention I had bump into someone and caused us both to fall to the ground.  
this is not really the best day for me after all...to not pay attention where I was going was not very smart of me, I hope I didn't hurt the person I had colliding encounter with.

but when I open my eyes to look at the face who I had bump into, I was surprise to find it was a toon weasel wearing a straitjacket

I decided to ask them if they were okay as well as say I'm sorry for bumping into them out of the blue like that.

but by the looks of it I may need to wait because they seem to be out cold right now.

[Third Pov]

Skat was told his friends would have to wait outside Mr. Mongrelworth's office while he speaks to Skat alone.

"my man Mongrelworth how have you been, you look well and might I say love the new suit it really suits you get it 'suits' cause that is what you are wearing and it...yeah, I know you aren't one for jokes so how about I just give you the money and I will be on my way."Skat said as he places a few dollars on Mr. Mongrelworth's desk  
and just as he was half way to the door and thought he was scot-free

"wait a moment there Skat, you are a few million dollars short...where's the rest of my money?"Mr. Mongrelworth said as he throws the dollars in Skat's face as soon as he turns around to face the annoyed loan shark.

"come on Mr. Mongrelworth that is all the money I have, I promise I will get the rest and give it to you next year you have my word as a toon cat."Skat said as he places his hand where his heart should be and places his other hand up like as if he was a boy scout.

"no, you either get me my money by next Friday or else you will be the next one to go into the dip just like the last toon that had gave me so much disappointment, do I make myself clear?"

"yes Mr. Mongrelworth...I understand, I will try to get the money by next Friday."Skat said as he leaves the office and looks at the wall of the calendar where it shows the day it was today which was Friday, meaning Skat had until next Friday to get the money.

"man what am I going to tell the guys once they find out that I have until Friday to give Mr. Mongrelworth his money."he said as he looks down the hall to Silk, Fatz and Taboo who had warned him not to get mix up with Mongrelworth but he didn't listen and besides that he needed the money but for what reason he never told them.

but he started to think it might be time they knew why he kept borrowing from Mr. Mongrelworth but right now he didn't feel ready to tell them yet, maybe he could tell them tomorrow but right now he wanted to head home and sleep off the events of today.

 **to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **the update to this will be slow but I will try to update it when I can but I can't promise this Fifth Saga will be very long cause it might just be a few chapters.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

"wait hold on a minute Psycho, your telling me you ran into a girl who you became friends with? right after you went out cold."

"yes!"Psycho said as he sits down next to me while we both played a video game together.

"your not hurt are you?"

"nope! I'm right as rain! hehehe."he giggled at the end

a hour ago before he came over to hang out with Beatrice and Tommy

but the both of them are out right now and wont be back for a while.

I had suggested we both play a video game while he waited for them to get back.

"you seem sad."I hear him tell me as I beat his avatar in the game.

"what makes you think I'm sad?"I ask

"you don't have that same look you had in your eyes when we first met you."

I guess I have been kind of sad lately, but I do try to hide it from my family

"your crying! you really are sad!"

wait I am?

I touch my hand to my face and sure enough, I really was crying.

"oh I know, how about all three of us go to the carnival in toontown! it might make you feel better!"

wait there is a carnival in toontown?

"I don't know Psycho, are you sure I wont be a third wheel? what if you and this Ellery girl? I mean what if you two want to be alone?"

"why would we want to be alone for?"

"well don't you like her, you know like the love like kind of way?"I asked him and he seem to be musing to himself about it before he answers me

"well I like her as a friend, but nothing more than that."

wait so he doesn't have a crush on her? told tell me he still...

"hehehe, it seems that your brother and sister wont be back for a while so I better get back before Smarty gets mad and starts to wonder why I haven't return yet."

"well okay, get home safe Psycho."I said as I watch him leave but he came back a few minutes later saying "I will pick you up in three days to go to the carnival! okay?! bye bye!"

and just like that he was gone, I wonder if I could change his mind about me going to the carnival with him and this new friend of his, I mean if it was a date for them and he only was feeling sorry for me

and decided to invite me too because of well from him telling that I was sad.

maybe I should try to pretend I'm sick that day, that way I wont make him cancel his date with that girl.

I am not becoming a third wheel.

[Psycho's Pov]

I'm so happy!

I get to spend time with Bernice!

and this will be my big chance to become closer to her as well,  
Tommy said she was becoming more and more distant lately

he wanted to talk to her about it ever since it first started but he couldn't find the right time or find the courage to do so  
and so he had been putting it off for months.

he and Beatrice don't know what to do about her right now but they hope she feels better soon  
and I do hope so as well,  
she was pretty mad when she found out that Greasy had accidentally told the rest of the toon patrol that she had achromatopsia

and had been wearing contact lenses the whole time

that were made by Yen Sid.

she was not very happy that he told us, she trusted him with such a big secret and he went and told us even if it was a accident and he didn't mean to do it  
still he shouldn't of broke that promise to her, she does seem to ignore him when he comes over and she would go to her room after she sees him.

guess it will take a while for her to forgive him for breaking a promise like that, hope they will be able to become friends again.

[Third's Pov]

"why are we doing this again?"Skat asked as he picked up a wheelbarrow and places on top of another set of wheelbarrows

"Skat, you know we have to take up this job to make money to pay back Mongrelworth! you know this wouldn't of happen if you hadn't ask him for the loan in the first place!"Silk said

the only job they could get was working at a carnival that was being held in the wacky side of toontown, the place wasn't really the stray mob gang's thing

and they made sure to stick to the other side of toontown where it is less wacky.

the black and white part of toontown has it better than what most of the rest of the toons who live in the technicolor part of toontown,

that are made to live in very bad apartments and houses

while the rest get to live it up and where Skat live you may ask?

they live over at the very VERY dangerous part in toontown, and that is the same place that Mongrelworth lives at as well but no one dares to mess with or cross him.

and Skat has done this far too many times, and this was his last chance or else he and his friends will get dipped.

"if only there was a more easy way to get the money."Skat said

and then he got a idea it was a bad one and a little underhanded but if things play out well no one will get hurt.

"Skat what's that look for? your up to something aren't you, what is it?"Fatz asked as Skat turns around and smirks at his friends

"guys we are gonna ransom someone, and get that money!"

okay this might not be the most great plans he has ever come up with but at this point they don't seem to have a much of a choice

they will have to find someone who will come to the carnival and then they will kidnap them and hold them for ransom.

oh what kind of toons were they to go down this road, the stray mob gang can only hope that Skat knows what he was doing.

 **to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

 **I'm going to try to work more on this when I can, it is just not coming as easy as it use to and ideas aren't coming as fast and well I will try my best**

 **all so there will be a future character that will be showing up in the future and kind of makes a small cameo in this chapter but the gender and name will not be told in this chapter or part of this story for now**

 **the other things I had wrote before that I was saving for the future and have on hold until the rest of some of the sagas are finished may or may not happen but if I decide so, maybe just maybe I can rewrite them a little and add them in for the future maybe**

 **anyway I'm going to try my best and well this is all I'm going to update for today**

 **I just need time and to try to relax and try not to worry too much and well ideas take time and I just need to try to wait for good ideas to come**

 **anyway I will let you all read this chapter now.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe this

"what is wrong with people?! don't they get that he doesn't really love her and is only using her?! seriously the guy needs to be kicked in the lap!"I yell as I was watching a show that was about this guy and girl

and the guy likes her but she is seeing this really jerky guy who has no real feelings for her and is just using her to make himself look more cool.

just then I hear someone coming into the living room, it was Tommy

he told me it was getting late and I should really get to bed.

I guess he is right, I'm suppose to go to the carnival with Psycho and his new friend as well in the morning.

I would try to get out of it but as I was thinking over about the ways I wanted to get out of it, I decided the best thing I can do is just go with it and just not make Psycho feel sad.

I mean so what I will be a third wheel, I will try to have fun and try not get in Psycho and Ellery's way when they want to spend time together just the two of them.

[Third's Pov]

Tommy looked at her with worried eyes, he knew something was wrong and he wanted to ask her if there is anything bothering her

and well he has been meaning to so many times

maybe this might be the right time to ask.

"Bernice, before you head to bed. I need to ask you something...is everything okay?"he asked her and he notices how she clenched both her fists which she seem to do at times when she didn't want to talk about something that is really bothering her a lot.

"I'm fine Tommy, there is no need to worry about me I can take care of myself. look I'm tired anyway, so I'm gonna head on to bed I got to get up early to go with Psycho to the carnival."she says to him before turning off the tv and heading to her room.

"okay, something is really wrong...I can tell by her voice, I better tell Beatrice that it's becoming serious."he said

he then decided it was best to tell Beatrice tomorrow, as he needed to get some sleep as well.

he only hope that what's happening with Bernice, doesn't cause her to do anything that might get her hurt.

the next day

Bernice was wearing a dark blue sweater and a green skirt with black shorts.

she didn't sleep well all night, it was those stupid visions again they were coming more and more than normal it was making it very hard to sleep or even focus on new ideas for the fanfiction she was writing

so far writing didn't come as easy to her as it use to, it might of been because she didn't get enough sleep because of the visions and it would cause her to wake up screaming and it in turn causing her family to come into her room and ask her what is wrong.  
she hated waking up her family like that, she just had been under a lot of stress lately with everything that has been going on.

she needed to hurry and find that thing or whatever it is that is causing her to phase through reality and time and fast.

she ate a few crackers as she waited for Psycho to come over to pick her up for the carnival.

"everything is going to be fine, it wont be that bad...there will be no phase through time and reality today, at least I hope not...so everything will be okay, just stop worrying so much."she tells herself as she waited outside

a part of her was worried that Psycho would be driving, she had heard from Greasy that the last time they let Psycho drive didn't turn out so well

and they all ended up in the hospital.

just then she saw Psycho and he was with that girl, she really didn't like the idea going with them if they had originally planned on just going alone just the two of them but there was no going back now as she didn't want to make Psycho feel bad.

"ready to go?"he asked her and she nods her head yes and then he said that he couldn't get Smarty or one of the others to drive them to the carnival because they are really busy so all three of them would have to walk.

she guessed this was okay, and it was better that they just walked to the carnival anyway it was good exercise.

[Yen Sid's Pov]

this was becoming more serious with each passing day that goes by

I will need to form a new plan to stop this before it becomes more worse

I look over at the image of the sleeping form of Bernice that the magic mirror was showing

she was not just phasing through reality and time

the body that is walking around at the moment is her astral body,

to explain it simply

her real body is in the main timeline in a type of coma

how this happen I'm not really sure myself but I am keeping her unconscious form in one of the guest rooms

I had put some of my magic into the astral body of Bernice to make her more solid

I have to do this every night before midnight

for if I do not, it could be very grave for Bernice, this first started some time after Smarty saved her from that dream world of hers that she was stuck in

so far she has no idea that she is not inside her own body and she is just in a astral form that keeps phasing through reality

I will need to correct this problem as soon as possible

before it gets out of hand

"you wanted to see me Yen Sid?"

"oh yes, Smarty good your here. I have something to ask of you that I need you and your Toon Patrol to get for me in the cave of creativity."

"why do you need us to go there?"Smarty asked me as I could tell he was confused as to why I would need them to go to the cave of creativity

"there is a special fountain in the cave that has a statue of Walt Disney's mother, it is said that the magic he used to give the toons he made life without the use of the machine that brings drawings of toons to life, came from her and being her son he was born with that same magic.  
you will find something very important in that cave for you see there is a item, that I will need to help someone...I can't tell you who, but when the time comes I will reveal everything but until then you must trust me and do as I ask."I said to him as he seem to be thinking over what I just told him

I could tell that he was thinking if he should say no to my request

after a few moments of thinking he gives me a answer

"fine will do it, I will talk to the boys and tell them about it and we will go over when we are ready and pick up the item...can't say that Psycho will be able to come with us, he's out with Bernie going over to the carnival."

so she is going to the carnival with Psycho, maybe he will keep her mind off of things and give her time to have real fun and not worry about the recent events that has been happening to her and causing her much stress

as soon as the jewel of restore and healing is brought back here, I will ask the toon patrol to bring Bernice here so I may merge her separated astral body of her mind and real body back into one being

as for the other jewel that is needed for the work that is at hand to save her life, the jewel of time and heart

it will help fix everything that seem to have been occurring around Bernice,

because every time she starts to phase through reality, it starts to slowly damage her world's timeline as well as the timeline in toontown and soon enough the whole toon universe will be destroyed and leaving nothing left

I can only hope those two jewels are together for the spell are here, the sooner things will be much more safer the better

because Bernice going through alternate timelines can not go on and it must be dealt with right now before it becomes to late,

I can only hope that it will not be to late to save her and the toon universe.

[Third's Pov]

the image of Yen Sid starts to zoom out until it was so far away and was seen a type of computer screen showing the room

that Yen Sid and Smarty were in at the moment

and the one watching it all was the one who has been watching everything that Bernice has done since her adventures began

they too have notice the danger and they knew the reason behind it but they couldn't tell Yen Sid

after all the dimension they were in was separated from both the toon universe and the universe Bernice came from and for good reason

they could still remember the day it happen, when the image came on to the screen it both scared and amazed them

of course they didn't watch everything in her life they thought it was best to give Bernice some privacy

they made sure to wear their headphones so not to disturb anyone, it was in 2012 when they first started to watch Bernice and hope that she will make it through such a hard time she seem to be having at the moment

but it is no longer 2012, it was the year 2017 right now in the world they were in while time seem to move different in the world Bernice came from

they remembered they were only twelve years old in that year, and during some moments in their life

they couldn't be there to watch Bernice, perhaps one day she will get her life back together but until then

they will all ways be watching over her and hope for her safety.

 **to be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood,**

 **Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **before you all read this chapter, I just want to say even if I might get a little writers block with this and a few other stories**

 **I hope that you all know that some ideas do take time and at times it can take way longer like a year**

 **or few years for some chapters to be worked on or updated**

 **and sorry if this chapter isn't perfect.**

 **by the way don't read this if your are not 16 or older because some things that are said might be a little mature**

 **even if it is not showed or described in deeper detail**

 **but if I have to I will place this story on 'M' just to be safe.**

 **it all so has other stuff that Bernice had to go through while growing up where she use to live**

 **by the way I think that Smarty having rhotacism makes sense cause of how he tends to mix up his words**

 **and well besides me using that idea, I wouldn't mind if imaginarytoon1 wants to use that idea as well in the future.**  
 **by the way sorry if this chapter makes no sense but I tried my best, okay well you can read this chapter now.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

Beatrice notice something was not right, she just couldn't put her finger on it but she could sense that something was happening around Bernice

what that is she couldn't figure out, all she knew that her gut was telling her that it could be putting Bernice in danger

not only that but the other thing she had to worry about was the fact she has been really distant as of late

she wasn't the only one who notice this and Thomas (or Tommy as he is known to her and others) have notice the change with their younger sister

in order to try to help understand what was happening with her

she decided to go to the library and gets some books that might tell her what was going on with Bernice

at the moment she was in her room and doing the research

even if in some cases, there should be nothing to worry about but she could feel there was more to it then the normal

as she turned to the next page a word caught her eye and it made her grab the book and put it a little more closer to her face as she read the name which caught her eye

as she read through it she knew that Bernice only had a few of the symptoms

but even though she has a little of what the book describes

Beatrice knew that it was only half of the problem

but she just couldn't figure out what the other half could be.

it was really puzzling but she can only hope that she'll tell her and Thomas what is wrong soon before it worsens any further

and as Beatrice reads the book it reads

muscle twitching, a form of twitch or in other words jerk of any part of the body which is from a nervous tick which has to do with stress of the anxiety kind.

reading those words and remembering what she saw the night before made her understand why it happen.

during a sleepover, when Cressida came to sleepover

they decided to watch a movie

Bernice said they should take turns watching three different movies that each of them would like to watch,

and that since Cressida was a guest she should get to go first, then Beatrice and then herself last because it only seem fair.

they all agreed to it

but during in the second half of the movie, Bernice fell asleep which didn't seem like a problem at all and from getting to know Bernice a little more

both Beatrice and Thomas have notice at times she fell asleep during some movies

they can only guess it might be because at times she can't stay very awake during late night movies on some occasions

the two girls decided to let her sleep but a few moments later

Beatrice sees in the corner of her eye, Bernice twitch in her sleep

it was only a few twitches like two and she didn't really think there was anything wrong

but a hour into the movie she notice it happen again

then she notice Bernice place her hands unconsciously to her stomach as if she was in great pain

Beatrice could only guess that she was having a stomachache and that was why she was doing that in her sleep.

she notice that it tends to happen from time to time and it only does so while she sleeps, well unless it happens while she is awake as well but so far she hasn't seen the twitches happen during when Bernice is awake

so she could only assume that it only happens while she is in deep sleep and she has no idea that she does twitch

Beatrice can only guess that whatever her sister was going through it was causing her stress

from what Mrs Gray had told them before when she came to visit again to see how Bernice was doing

she told them that some years ago when twelve, Bernice started to show symptoms of anxiety but it wasn't too bad

but it got worse for a time when she became fourteen

she would have very bad panic attacks and she didn't want to be touched at all, she would scream if anyone touched her

and there were the only a few people in the orphanage that she trusted to either tap her shoulder or hold her hand

like when she and Mrs Gray would read to the little kids, it seem the problem was that she didn't like to be touched by those who were around her age or older  
and for many days she had tried to stay as far away from everyone else that made her feel uncomfortable

but she would let Mrs Gray touch her shoulder and take her hand, but to say she would let the older woman place a hand on her shoulder or have her take her hand right away would be a lie

as even when the problem started, even Mrs Gray couldn't make a motion to touch her

but with patience and understanding she told them that Bernice finally let her hold her hand as well as comfort her a little bit more with a hug.

when Abbot asked why she was like that during that time and if it still happens

but Mrs Gray said she had no idea at first, all they knew on the first day when the first signs started to show up when Bernice came back from the last failed adoption

and no sooner when she was brought back by a police men (which at the time confused Mrs Gray. )

Mrs Gray notice that Bernice was shaking like a leaf and when one of the boys tried to comfort her and ask her what was wrong,

she screamed and started to hit him and told him not to touch her.

when Beatrice, Thomas and Bernice's father asked if she was assaulted in anyway

Mrs Gray told them that they took her to the hospital once to see if that was the case  
and after she was done being checked and they found no signs of her being assaulted but

there were attempted signs

when that was said, Thomas and Beatrice saw the rage in their father's eyes but he calm himself down and asked Mrs Gray to go on with the story.

she told them that there were scratch marks in a certain part at her body and the DNA test showed it was from a seventeen year old named Garry

the boy who was in the family that had adopted Bernice when she had turned fourteen years old

when the police and Mrs Gray went to the home to confront the parents

they gave their side of the story

they were in the living room when they heard a commotion upstairs, at first they thought that Bernice was just moving some things around the bedroom

but when they heard a scream follow by a loud thump to the floor

they started to get worried and when they open the door to the bedroom they had given her when she came to live with them

they were shocked and repulsed on what they seen, what they found was the girl in tears but not only that but what their own son was trying to do to the poor girl as she was fighting him and screaming at him to let her go and if they got there too late...well they didn't want to think of such a horrid outcome.

the parents told them they are really sorry that almost happen to Bernice and if they known that their son would do such a thing they would of made him move out

but then the police told the parents that this had happen more than one time, and Bernice was just a few of the girls that were able not to be hurt by that boy

well yes the ones who were the lucky ones weren't hurt physically but they were emotionally,

and that can at times be much worse for some victims no matter what the gender as it does happen with not just young girls or women.

the police could never get evidence against Garry before mostly because his victims were too scared to speak out or be checked for signs of what he had done to them

but after the DNA he left after he scratch Bernice after his failed attempt in harming her...

they could put him away for a good eleven years.

from what Mrs Gray could understand,

is that the incident was so traumatic for Bernice she had forced herself to block it from her mind

Mrs Gray believes that it was also the last straw that might of broken her trust in finding a real family well that

and what her last foster mother did to her by treating her poorly and locking her in the closet.

at first she didn't want to believe Mrs Gray when she said that Bernice had anxiety but after reading the book she got from the library

it does seem that she has it and from what Mrs Gray has told them, she was only able to overcome some of it but she knew the no touching problem had nothing to do with it which from what Beatrice understood from reading up on it, what Bernice went through was a form of haphephobia that only lasted for two years

and she only overcame it with Mrs Gray's help.

even though the toon patrol had no idea of this bit of new information about Bernice,

Beatrice thought it might be best to keep it a secret from them for now and hope to talk to Bernice

and have her try to open up about that very memory that she made herself forget because if she is right then it might be possible that it is one of the reasons why Bernice has been twitching in her sleep

well that and perhaps some other problems, Beatrice can only hope that she and Thomas can help her and that she wont try to shut them out from her most dangerously emotional problems because Beatrice knew that it could cause her even more damage later in life

and she can only guess that when she has a family of her own, she will be very over protective of her children but at times that can't be a bad thing

that thought reminded her when Bernice had to babysit a little boy named Jonte Kwame-Carmelo

the reason why he had two last names was because his parents wanted to join their names together when they became married and it wasn't unheard of

there were even in some places where the man would take his wife's last name instead.

but anyway back to the subject of the reasons why Beatrice believed she would be very protective once she became a mother in the future, when the three were outside Bernice notice a group of boys were glaring their way and whispering to each other

and when one of the boys were heading over to them and about to make a grab for Jonte, Bernice moved at a speed that Beatrice didn't knew she could be capable of

as she grabs the older boy by his arm and flipped him on to his back before picking up the five year old boy and holding him close as she backs away from the other teen who was groaning in pain from his back being hurt after she flip him on his back.

she then told Beatrice they need to go inside and call the police.

at first when Beatrice asked why, all she was told by her youngest twin is that there was no time to explain right now

they needed to get inside now and lock the door.

it wasn't until they got inside, that Bernice explained why she acted like that and flip that boy over on his back when he was about to grab for Jonte's arm.

it was because she knew the type of boys they were and she had saw them before doing the same thing to another boy

who was around a year younger then her and Beatrice.

Bernice said that she was able to stop them from the acts of hurting the other boy by hitting two of the boys and then when they let go of the boy

she then used pepper spray on each of the group of boys while the boy she was saving got behind her,

as she had asked him to do so before she started to use the pepper spray

and she took the boy's hand, then took off running.

Bernice told Beatrice that she knew a group of boys like that back at the place she use to live where the orphanage was located at.

the boys there acted the same way and at times when she was walking back to the orphanage alone,

they would call her names that were very racist

and she was around twelve when it started to happen each day for the last two weeks.

it wasn't until a older girl came to defend her on the second week and told them off

by telling them that it doesn't matter what color skin Bernice was

and they shouldn't just assume just because she's white she is like the rest and that racism can come from any person not just someone with light skin

she also said that what her older brother and his two friends were being right now was racist and she told them that they shouldn't think they are any different.

Mrs Gray said that she was four years older than Bernice and was there for her when she was going through the whole not wanting to be touched after what happen to her after what Garry tried to do to her.

the girl's name was Hope, the girl knew why Bernice didn't want to be touched by those older then her

because Hope knew from seeing someone she loved going through the same thing.

even though Bernice hadn't told Beatrice this part, and only told her that Hope had stuck up for her when her brother and his friends were being racist to her.

Mrs Gray told Beatrice that when Hope first heard what happen to her honorary little sister, she became worried

and when she came over to the orphanage all she said was "not again. not again. not again." as soon as she came inside

when she asked Hope what was wrong she told her that the same thing happen to her cousin once,

her cousin had the same spirit as Bernice and they both tended to pick fights with others when they see someone being bullied

and they even had the same eye color.

but even though her cousin had got away

much like Bernice did, she still got the same emotional trauma and no one in the family could get close to hug or touch her

because of what she went through with her ex-boyfriend.

Hope acted like the big sister and just like Mrs Gray, helped Bernice get through the fear she had

for Mrs Gray it took her much longer to get Bernice to trust her to let her hug her again, but by some miracle it only took Hope around 15 minutes to get Bernice's trust

and it was Bernice first who went to hug the older girl and after doing so she started to cry.

the older girl knew that the younger girl went through a lot, and she knew if her older brother or his friends tried to touch her

they would most likely assume the wrong thing if she should freak out.

as such a thing did happen with Hope's cousin when one of her friends touched her, the parents thought that the Hope's cousin was being racist to people who have light skin but that wasn't the case, it was because Hope's cousin had haphephobia

and it was lucky her friend told her parents that or else it would of became a even worse misinterpretation

and Beatrice wouldn't of known this if Mrs Gray hadn't told her, and the only reason why she told her about Hope and everything Bernice went through

was because Hope said that if Bernice ever found her real family or a good foster family to really love her

then Mrs Gray should tell them about it.

Beatrice hadn't told Bernice that she was already told about Hope, her brother and his friends because of Mrs Gray.

but she knew that she will have to tell her at some point but today this year might not be a good time

she and Thomas needed to take one step at a time to help their youngest twin and try to have her open up more about whats going on with her.

Beatrice thought it might be best to ask her if there was anything else wrong with her that she and their brother was not aware of

"I think I should ask Tommy to have a meeting, if we really want to help Bernice

we need to come up with a plan of a few different ways to try to help her and find out why she has been so distant."Beatrice said as she puts the book away,

she would need to return it in a few days but right now she had a lot to do this week as she had practice.

but first things first, she needed to get changed first before she ran over to practice for one of her matches

and as she was going to get a change of clothes

Beatrice couldn't help but wonder if Bernice was having fun over at the carnival with Psycho.

 **to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell,**

 **Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for MGM Cartoons goes to Fred Quimby**

 **Credit for Red From Red Hot Riding Hood goes to Tex Avery**

 **Credit for Betty Boop goes to Fleischer Studios**

 **this chapter has love triangle thing, as well as friend zoned and I decided that Ellery will be like a minor character that will not appear very much.**

 **also I think I will try to only have the romance drama show up a little in a few chapters but keep the story on how it is suppose to focus on**

 **and that is Bernice and The Stray Mob.**

 **by the way I'm trying not to use 'and' all the time but sadly it isn't working right now in this moment but I hope it's okay it is used more than once**

 **oh and sorry this chapter isn't very good, I will try to have chapter 7 be a little more better.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

man I am so nervous, but still I can't help but worry about three things

like if I'm really just interrupting what was suppose to be a date or if what Psycho said before was true

and he only sees Ellery as a friend, and the other is the thought that Psycho might still have feelings for me.

I mean I do care about Psycho and he is so crazy adorable and how he acts makes me want to hug him and never let him go but...

sigh, I only love him like a friend...I mean yes I love him but I am not in love with him and I'm still trying to get over my one sided crush on Smarty.

and I did have a crush on Wheezy before I moved on to Smarty, who might of caught my heart from that first kiss that happen before

sure it was a accident but still who knows if I can ever get over that pink suit wearing toon weasel

I have the worst luck with love, I never really was into it before I ended up going through that tunnel that led me to toontown

I guess I have those weasel boys to blame huh?

but it seemed like the only weasel who had some form of honest feelings for me, was Psycho

but I'm sure he is just having some kind of puppy love crush

and it can't last forever right?

no. what am I thinking? no way he still has feelings for me, there is just no way that can be possible...right?

I look over and look at Psycho trying to win a prize for Ellery and me, well he had to win one first and then try to win the second.

just then I hear a cell phone and I watch as Ellery pulled one out and she looked at Psycho and said

"sorry I have to head home, I will have that Benny come and get me and take me back but you two stay and have fun."

wait are you serious?! if she leaves this will just make it awkward, I mean what if he starts to tell me he...

no I can't think about that right now, he knows I'm still trying to get over Smarty and he would know I am not looking for any sort of relationship right now.

"okay then, you get back home safe Ellery hehehe."

after we both said bye to her, everything was silent for a moment well that is until

"I still love you."

that happen, the thing I was scared of being brought up and the very thing I was afraid that was still inside Psycho's heart.

"Psycho I thought you were over that crush by now."I said as I turned to look at him from the other side of the bench we both were sitting down on now

"I tried to, but well...you make me happy, and a little more sane...I can't explain it but it's true...I really really REALLY like you, and it's not fair

that when you liked Wheezy he ended up breaking your heart when he didn't tell you he was already in love with someone else

and the fact when you started to like Smarty

he never really fully returned your feelings and it only hurt you even more! I just...I just didn't like it that your heart is played with like that,

you deserve better than that!"

he was right, when Wheezy never told me about Cressida and that he was in love with her and will never be with me, it hurt like a lot.

and even though I did get over it and started to be okay with them being a thing now, what hurt worse was the whole having a crush on Smarty

maybe it is time that I try to move on from Smarty, but I can't do that with Psycho because I don't have feelings for him

and I don't want to lead him on.

"Psycho, I appreciate that you care so much for me and my well being but...look I do love you but not in the same way you love me, I mean I like you as a friend but I just can't be with you in that way...I don't want to just be with you if it is going to hurt you, that is the last thing I want to do."

but when I said that I watch as his eyes started to fill up with tears and he got up and started to run off with a loud wail

"Psycho wait come back! I didn't mean to hurt you, let's talk about this!"I yelled out as I get up and run after him and trying to catch up to him and hope that I can fix what I had broken...which was a friendship, I didn't mean to hurt him but what I said was true...

I just can't be with him if I don't have feelings for him in the way he does for me

but I need to try to have him see that I just can't be his girlfriend but I can be his friend if he will still let me.

as I caught up with him, I was out of breath "Psycho wait, please can you just listen!"

"no! you hate me!"

"that's not true! I do love you but not in the whole romantic way, heck I even love Sleazy, Slimy and Flasher but they know it is not in a romantic way either and I sure as honey is nice with chicken, not interested in no polyamorous relationship."

this seem to make the upset look on his face go away for a moment "a poly what now?"

oh my gosh he doesn't know about that whole thing, oh boy I ain't explaining that I mean what people do is their own business

I mean for some people who go into that, they only are sharing such a relationship until the one they love picks which one of the two they want to be with.

but I can't tell him this!

and what I can see from the look on his crazy sweet but innocent face

is that he and the world he and the toons and humans live in, they have no such thing

"it is best you don't know about that, it might be something your not ready to learn about."

but after I told him that, he went back to being mad at me and he was about to make another run for it

"Psycho please stop!"I said as I grab his arm and made him turn to face me, even if he did try to pull away but I made sure to grab his other arm.

"look at me Psycho."

"no! don't wanna!"

"Psycho please look at me..."

"...fine."he did what I asked and he looked me in the eye

and I calmly took a deep breath and told him what he really needs to hear.

"Psycho, I know you have feelings for me and they never really went away not since they first came to form last year...but you need to understand, even if I'm not in love with you...it doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend, I still do and out of all the weasels in the toon patrol, your the one I'm most closest to next to Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy who from what I can understand aren't really officially members so please...don't let me lose you as a friend, so please even when I don't feel

the same right now...can we still be friends?"I said as I let go of his arms and watch him closely hoping that my words will get through to him

and we can put this whole thing behind us.

"I guess so I mean I still want to be your friend and...wait you said 'right now'."

wait did I? I didn't notice, wait let me think...oh my gosh did I really just...I shake my head

"no your hearing things, I'm pretty sure I didn't say that."I tried to play it off and hope he will not get any funny ideas but sadly...

"I STILL HAVE A CHANCE!"he yelled out and started to dance around which made me happy he was feeling happy once more

but worried because of the mistake I made which I did not mean to make

and there it was just dancing around all lovesick and happy,

the thing I was hoping not to happen that would put this weird love triangle in anymore deeper insanity,

but could it be that I'm considering the possibility that I might end up falling for him in the future?

but maybe he will be over me soon, I mean he can't keep having that crush on me forever no more than I can still keep holding on to my feelings for Smarty that will never be returned the way I want them to be

and the only time he ever did that was...was when I phase into another timeline where he did return those feelings, and sure it was like a on and off thing between us in that reality but it felt like it could of worked out in the end for both of us

but that whole thing wasn't real...it wasn't the real Smarty, even that promise ring he...well the other him, gave me from before means nothing now.

I know I made mistakes when I first went to toontown, things that I can never take back but I'm still trying to make up for it

at times I wonder if I'm some kind of mess up twin, I mean my own brother and sister seem to have it all figured out more than I do

even if one of them messes up they can make things way more better than I ever could, I mean I'm just the weird youngest twin of the two, who can talk to animals

and have lost touch with a few friends that I made before in the past...

but back to the problem before me, that has to do with Psycho who is now even more delusion at the thought of him having a chance with me

that might never even happen

and I have even more little chance with Smarty.

[Fatz's Pov]

out of all the most stupidest plans Skat has come up with, this is the most stupidest he's ever conducted

not to mention that this was going to possibly get us arrested for kidnapping a toon or human for money.

why is it that I have to listen to Skat this time, could of said no to this but we are out of options at this point

and there is no other way to get the money on time for Mongrelworth.

I remembered a time when I didn't take orders from Skat

instead Skat took orders from me, I remembered when I first met Skat

the guy was a poor little kitten boy,

his creators who made him kicked him out

Skat didn't tell me why they did such a thing so I didn't bring it back up in conversion again

I mostly raised Skat for seventeen years until Skat decided to strikeout on his own at the age of eighteen.

it was then during that time he made more friends with toons his age, the first and only friend he made when he was fifteen years old

was a little mouse named Micetro who was around fourteen years old at the time and was a year younger than Skat

the first day they met, Micetro was looking through a bakery window at the more 'classy' part of toontown

the part of toontown where only the very rich toons who live a high life

and look down on the toons who live in the rundown and poor streets of toontown

it wasn't just them who did that, even the more famous and cocky toons look down on them

just the other day I thought I would go to that 'nice part of toontown' to pick up a few groceries

but no sooner had I entered the dang market place, I was kicked out

the owner said no 'thug toons allowed.'

toons there were so uptight, any toons that are dressed or act different to them

they think it is bad...what's bad is that those toons don't know true bad, I have seen the other world where those triplets came from

and what I can see the way of life of toons is kind of dying because of greed and only very few people

who make cartoons give the cartoons and toons they create some heart.

and don't get me started on the cartoons that I found out about that would make the toons from the goofy side of toontown to shame

as well as make them want to stop working and just retire early.

from what I can understand, if a cartoon is to have some form of maturity into it that aren't for little kids

the cartoon will have a 'PG' into it, and will be showed in a partner company which will let such a mature cartoon/movie

it was a compromise that keeps families happy, but it seems as the years went by in that world

cartoons had forgot the standards of respect and they just let kids watch any toons do whatever in cartoons that were not in their age group and aren't ready for.

when I was on a vacation to that world, I seen some of the new toons that were going to be in the 'Disney shows' in 2013,

and I with some other toons who were on a vacation

were at the preview of some of the episodes, at first it seem pretty okay and nothing seem wrong with it

that is until it got to a part in the episode

and I saw that it was really inappropriate and they were going to show it on the disney channel,

if it weren't for me and every toon there, going to those in charge that cartoon would still be plan to go on air in 2013.

it was however moved to a different network, which is Adult Swim.

there is a none written rule that toons go by, that each toon that is made to be wacky and be for all ages then that is what you will be in a cartoon,

for toons that have a little more drama and laughs but not really being too wacky that is what they will be in a cartoon.

those are the ways of a toon's job and it is a cartoon that all the family can enjoy

but a toon would never cross the line and do things in a cartoon that are never meant for a child to see.

and from what I seen there was some really dirty stuff in that cartoon, of course some toons can do that stuff so long as it isn't for a cartoon

that is suppose to be for little kids.

a toon who would willingly do that by the order of the human who is in charge of the cartoon's own production, is no real toon at all

and a toon that does such a thing will be shunned by every toon for it.

I seen it happen a lot during my youth.

the job of a toon isn't easy, at times we have to put up with the whole humans thinking they are always right but that doesn't make it true all the time

there have been moments the actions of what they take can have unforeseen consequences

like what happen after my cartoon, yes hard to believe but back in the day I had my own cartoon

it was meant for all ages to enjoy and it had some good popularity until one day the director decided to take things a different way for the new episode

what was shown really made the parents mad, so mad in fact it got my show cancelled

and any trace of my show was taken out of public eye and was taken to the best-to-forget cartoon storage

any cartoon that breaks that unspoken rule, their cartoons will be send to the storage to be forgot.

I told the director that toon human nudity aka a toon human being naked

would get it taken off the air but he wouldn't listen, not only did the cartoon get cancelled

but the poor girl who had went through that couldn't get a decent job in any cartoons after that mess

she ended up getting a job at the ink and paint club which was the only place that would take her.

the girls who welcome her there were Red, Jessica Rabbit and Betty Boop.

speaking of Red, she and I use to date for a while until I caught her flirting with that Wolf that is always chasing after her

she told me she wasn't interested in him and she only did it to lower his guard, yeah right I knew that move because I seen some girls use it before

but they never did the tactics she done and those girls would of took off after giving the guy one or two hits to the kisser

and I broken up with her after the fight we had after me catching her in the act, that day taught me something and that was to never get serious with anyone not unless their whole heart is into the relationship.

"Hey Fatz! get over here! I got a eye on the perfect hostage for our plan."

oh so it's our plan now is it? thought it was yours Skat.

after I threw my cigarette down on the ground and stomped it out with my foot

I head over to where Skat was hiding and when he pointed to the person we were to take as a hostage

I could only think many ways this could go wrong, because I knew that girl well we don't know each other but I have heard about her

as well as who she is the sister of.

I knew if anyone messed with her by taking her hostage for a 95 million bucks those two siblings of hers will find out

and they may not take it too kindly, adding to the fact they would most likely get those toon patrol guys help them get her back

but this is Skat's plan and we will still go along with follow it through to the end, but I have a plan of myself and that is find a better hideout.

"Skat, we need a little bit of a change to your plan...we need to pick a different hideout for where we keep her, every toon and human knows where we live."

"what you saying Fatz? this plan is perfect, nothing can go wrong."

"yeah, so you say but what do you think will happen once that girl's family finds out you took her? they will most likely ask some toons if they know anything about us, then they tell where we live

and then we are behind bars until Mongrelworth pays for us to be let out only for him to dip us next! we need to play this smart not foolishly so please just take my advice and do this the right way."I said

"fine, so what do you suppose we do for a hideout?"Skat asked after taking a deep breath to calm himself,

he is known to do that to keep himself from yelling and getting into a fight with me or the others.

"I know a guy that can lend us his place until Friday."I told him and he said fine which was a way of him still agreeing to my side of the plan,

even if he doesn't like the idea of his plan being changed, it was the only way for us to play this crazy plan of his safe.

[Skat's Pov]

I hope that friend of Fatz will help us out and let us stay over at his place while this thing is going down

cause now that I think about it, keeping that girl at the place we hang out at...isn't such a great idea because a lot of toons would be able to find her a whole lot faster before we can get the ransom money.

right now we couldn't make a grab for her until that little crazy weasel leaves her side, we couldn't get her so long as he is still close to her.

then I got a idea, it might only work for a short while but if we work fast maybe just maybe it will give us a enough time to hurry this little plan of mine along as well as get the money before Friday

"Fatz, I got a plan how we can get that Psycho guy away from her then we make the next move to grab her and take off out of here and back to toontown."

"and what plan is that Skat? it better be good and not like half of your other so called great plans like this one we are doing right now."

"well it wont work unless we call the girls, all they need to do is desecrate him long enough so we can make a quick snatch and run out of here, trust me it will work."

I watch Fatz as he rubs his forehead before saying

"okay, let's do this but if this plan messes up and gets us in even more trouble than we are already then I ain't telling you I told you so."

I wouldn't suspect ya to my old friend, I wouldn't suspect ya to at all.

 **to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Disney Characters and Fictional Locations goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Cartoon Network Characters goes to Cartoon Network**

 **Credit for Nickelodeon Characters goes to Nickelodeon**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

what happen, my head is freaking killing me

how long have I been out?

what happen? I know I was with Psycho and then...man I really can't think straight

just then I see a message appear in a mirror that was close by me, it has been a while since I last saw one like that

as the last one was from when I was in toontown.

I read the message and it said

 _if you want to undo what you have done from the very start, you must make a choice but it comes with a price._

 _this message I give to you now because there will come a day in the future when what is fixed, will not be fully mended as you should know_

 _it can only be fully mended if you take back what chaos you had let free, you will soon understand when someone from your past comes_

 _and helps take care of you when you are at your weakest state._

okay I really didn't understand all that, but last part made it sound like I was gonna get sick.

and what price were they talking about?

I decided to look for a way out of this dark room, then as I was scanning the room I see a door

but when I went over to it and tried to open it, well just my luck it didn't even budge

it was lock from the outside most likely so there was no way out from this end of the door

then I went back to where the mirror was and when I looked at it again I could feel my eyes go wide at what was written now made me back away a little in startled state as my back hit the wall behind me, it couldn't be right...could it?

it said these new frighten words on the glass of the mirror

 _your whole reality will break piece by piece if you do not agree_

 _let me explain to you, the first reality you came from was the one where you didn't mess with that book, you wouldn't be in the mess you are in now_

 _you are moving from each reality in a dangerous rate and it needs to be stop, lucky for you it will soon but you must understand the danger will not end_

 _as the magic left over that will still be inside you will start to break you and then the true reality you come from._

 _everything will be gone, your family, your friends even the one you are in love with...you must make a choice_

 _will it be the lives of all humans and toons?_

 _or your own life you must give to save all of existence, you will not remember this once you are one and whole again but I will make sure you remember in the future._

okay that was scary at first but then it became really confusing when it talked about when I will be one and whole again, that made no sense.

maybe not worry about that right now and plus I am starting to become tired

I need to sleep off all this crazy message from the mirror happening once again and saying things that don't make sense.

* * *

[Third Pov]

Psycho open his eyes and looked up at the sky

he saw it was already night time and as he looked around himself, he saw that everyone had gone home

but then he remembered what happen

those toon cats took Bernice

they tried to get those lady toon cats to get him not to look on to what they were up to

but when that didn't work and he saw what they were really up to, the next thing he knew he was hit by the manly face looking female cat

and he was out like a light and woke up hours later all by himself.

he knew he had to go get the others but he also knew that they wont be please to hear what happen or the fact they will need to tell Bernice's family

he can only hope that her brother and sister will forgive him for not protecting her from her cat-kidnappers

"pretty girly isn't going to be happy about what happen...I hope she and her brother wont be too mad at me, I will try to make up for it by doing what I can to help get Bernice back for them."Psycho said as he really did hope that he could make it up to them and save Bernice, but first he needed to get the rest of the toon patrol

but another thought came to Psycho mind

why did those toon cats take Bernice in the first place?

 **to be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

* * *

[Silk's Pov]

I don't like this, not at all...I don't know what Skat was thinking about coming here of all places

any toon in toon town as well the humans outside it

knew that this place was dangerous

no human or toon have been in this abandon studio for years

I had heard stories about how there have been a few people who went missing while inside this studio

"Skat are you sure it's okay for us to be here? I know this would be the last place anyone will think to look for us but you have heard about the disappearances right?"

"oh come on Silk, you seriously don't believe those stories right? ain't no way that junk about this studio is true."Skat said

as he places the last of the box of food down next to a really old couch

I knew that we would be here for a while which is why we got some food down at the grocery store in toon town

lucky it was free food day and we didn't really have to pay for it

then another thought came to me, will the girl we kidnapped be safe in that room we place her in?

"Skat I'm gonna go check up on the girl, I can't help but have a bad feeling about this place and it might not be good to leave her alone in a place like this."

I told him as I was about to leave to go check on her but was stop by someone grabbing my arm

I turn my head and see it was Skat who was giving me a stern look

he can't seriously want me not to check on the girl

"you ain't going to check on her, she'll be fine so don't worry so much we are going to get a lot of money off of her once we send the ransom for her! and I don't need ya getting attach to her!"

wait is that why he doesn't want anyone talking or getting close to her?

because he was afraid we might grow attach to her?

so what if we do, at least we aren't planing to kill her or anything

we might be doing a pretty rotten thing here but even we wouldn't go down that path that Doom guy had done to one of those brothers t

hat were detectives for toons

there ain't no way that I'm doing no human killing or leaving that girl alone in a place like this!

I pulled my arm away from Skat

and told him "I'm only going to go check up on her, I promise I wont get attach to her but after this is all over I want ya to apologize to her and her family for taking her so you can get that money that you owe Mongrelworth and once you do give him his money you gotta promise me and everyone that you will never ask him for money again because we don't want this kind of thing happening again! we don't want you to become a monster because you happen to ask the wrong people like Mongrelworth for money for selfless and good reasons which I can admire ya for Skat but the way you are going about it is selfish because it is putting your friends and that girl in danger!"

after telling him that I left the room to go check on the girl, I knew it was gonna be a long walk to that room but I don't mind

besides that I really need some space away from Skat and everyone else so I can cool off,

we have gone through so many dumb plans that was conjured up by Skat

but this so far way the dumbest thing he ever got into his fur ball head of a brain his

that is possibly going too far

and I really hope he doesn't suggest this again or ask Mongrelworth for more money again because if he does

I'm quitting the gang and becoming the toon patrol secretary

yeah I didn't say anything but the pink wearing on the leader named Smarty offered me a job a year ago working as their secretary

I told them no but Smarty said that he knew about Skat's activity and how he is getting money the wrong way

as well as being so foolish in trusting Mongrelworth who is wanted by both the human and toon police

and if the police were to find out about the odd jobs that Skat has done for him in the past

me and the rest of the gang would most likely be put away too

unless the proof of us helping was to suddenly disappear and Smarty said he can make that happen for me and my friends

I asked him what was the catch

then he replied by telling me that all that he asked in return was for me to think about becoming his patrol's secretary and nothing more

I told him to give me time to think about it

well I thought about it and I'm gonna take it as I can't risk another stupid get rich fast scheme of Skat's to go wrong.

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

hmm...my face feels wet...did I slobber in my sleep again?

I open my eyes and see not slobber but ink instead as in pure black ink

how did that happen?

I don't see any broken ink bottles around so where did it come from

I look around to see where it came from and then notice a trail of the ink on the floor and I followed it with my eyes

and could see it was leading up the wall and to the ceiling which was dripping a lot of ink

what in the world is going on?

why so much ink was coming from that one spot on the ceiling it made no sense

I decided to go search for something to clean the side of my face off from the ink

but as I found a cloth and a old broken mirror to look into even with the little light in the room

thanks to the moonlight coming through a window with a few spider webs on it

I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched

I must be paranoid, I mean I'm all alone in this room that I'm locked inside in with no way out so of course I'm gonna lose a little bit of my marbles

figuratively speaking that is.

even if I could try the window it was not possible as it was too high up

and I could tell from the boxes in this room wouldn't be strong enough to use to climb on or stand on

so if I try to stand on them when I'm high up there where the window is

I will most likely lose my balance and fall and break my arm or leg or worse...

the best thing I can do right now is wait and hope that Psycho went to get help

as I turn on the water to the sink that was in the room

I notice how the water started to become dark, is it sewage?

but as I saw it become more darker by the minute I recognized it as being the same ink I woke up to

then as I look up I saw the most horrific thing in the mirror

it wasn't me in the reflection but instead it was some kind of smiling toon monster at least I think it was a toon

but the eyes were not showing as the part where the eyes should be was instead covered with so much dripping ink that only thing that was visible

was the mouth that was smiling

and it wasn't just that but the whole body look like it was made out of ink

then their hand started to reach up and to my shock and astonishment it went through the mirror

seeing this I had backed up away from the mirror as I was too scared to scream at what I was seeing before me

the more I backed away the more they came through the mirror

eventually I ended up hitting my back to the wall as I watched them come through out of the mirror

and started to advance towards me as they dripped ink all over the floor

I had no idea what that thing was but it was scaring me and I know it takes a lot to scare me

and there are still some subjects that I'm too scare to share with others unless I'm fully ready to open up

like when I was made to stay in a closet and it causing me claustrophobia

I do fine in some spaces but when the spaces are really small well I just end up hyperventilating

and right now I was hyperventilating and I wasn't even in a very close space or a closet

just in a room with what look to be a ink toon monster who was getting closer and closer with each step they took while ink fell from their body

my heart started to beat so fast it felt like it was going to come out of my chest

they were reaching out their hand to me and as they were doing this I look to my right and could see a broken half open air vent cover

I rushed down on to the floor and pulled with all my might

I could see they were becoming more close which made me try even harder to get the cover all the way off

then after a few more minutes or trying I finally got it all the way pulled off and I then stood up and threw the cover at the creature knocking them over

so while they were looking away I had rushed back down to the floor went into the air vent and started to go through it as fast as I could

I didn't care where I ended up I just need to get as far away from whatever that thing was as possible

and I know my fear of this much close space right now is acting up but I have no time to go into a breakdown as my will to survive and get away

is at the moment more stronger than my claustrophobia right now

as I reach the end of the other side of the vent

I was relieved that it was open and there were no bars

so I wouldn't have trouble trying to get out the same way I was trying to get in

as I put my arms out

I pulled myself out of the vent and out to the hall

I looked around for a moment before my eyes stop at the sight of a open bathroom door

I knew I still had some of the ink on my face so I decided to quickly use that bathroom and hope the water was in fact water and not ink

twenty minutes later after finishing up in the bathroom

I was relieved to find out that the water was really water and not ink this time

but still I can't help but ponder about what happen before in that room that I was being kept in

what was all that about with that ink creature exactly?

I never seen a toon like that before...was it even a toon?

I shook my head and decided to just try to find a way out of here but if I can't I will try to keep hiding from not only my abductors

but that monster as well.

 **to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 ** **in this chapter it reveals that Bernice has a slight fear of dolphins but it will not go into very deep detail why that is but it has hints.****

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

okay I have been walking in hall after hall for hours

it feels like these hall ways never end which is really frustrating me

maybe even more than that creep ex-boyfriend of Beatrice who still tries to come over and try to get back together with her

I had to chase him off so many times

once I even talked the neighbors doberman to give him a scare and chase him away from the house

of course when the doberman who was named Angel asked me if they could bite him on his butt

I told them no and that they should just stick with scaring him off as well as away from my sister

I know it was kind of mean but I had to protect Beatrice from that Jakobe boy

and Angel wasn't the only animal I ended up asking for help to scare him off,

at times it really comes in handy to be able to talk to animals

although I don't really talk to dolphins not unless they are female and they are very far away from me

I have a slight fear of dolphins okay, I mean I still like them and love to watch cartoons or those nature documentary about them

but after learning what a few dolphins have done to some people over the years I have stayed very far away from them

and the only time I would get close was only if they were behind a wall of glass

I know that fear of dolphins might seem silly to some and once upon a time I would of thought it silly too and wouldn't believe the information about them

that is until I seen it myself when I was fourteen years old which was the start of my dolphin fear

I was watching a dolphin show on a field trip with some older kids who were at the ages of sixteen to seventeen and Mrs Gray was there too as she was of course

the one who plan for the field trip after I begged her so many times for all of us at the orphanage to go to the aquarium because I really wanted to see the jellyfish

it really seem great, I even got to see the jellyfish and there was this one that was a whole different color from the rest of the jellyfish

which seem to left me mesmerized

even Mrs Gray said I seem to be in a trance just looking at that one jellyfish

it was the best thing ever and I even made friends with one of the baby seals

they were really cute and I spend what felt like forever talking to them

that seal was the cutest thing ever

everything was so fine until we started to watch the dolphin show, I was even impressed by the tricks that the dolphins were performing

but then it went wrong and I never went to that part of the aquarium again, I only stuck with the jellyfish, the seals and a few other aqua creatures

I really don't want to go into detail of what that dolphin named Phillip did

so I'm just going to stop thinking about it and just hope that this hall way ends soon

and as I took a left turn I was so relieved to see that there was a door

I open the door and went in

the room seem to be like a movie theater only not, I'm not sure what to call this room

there was a stage and some instruments on it

I look up and saw another room with glass windows and there was some kind of what look to be a cutout of...

wait that looks like the same creature that I ran into in that room I was locked in

only this one has eyes showing and not dripping ink

I suddenly got a bad feeling like that cutout was looking at me and maybe are the eyes of that creature I had the unfortunate to meet a few rooms back

I had to get out of this room I don't feel safe in here

as I started to walk I start to hear a voice

and it sounded very annoyingly familiar

I went to the door on the other side of the room and open it and I didn't see anything at first

at least I saw what look to be a humanoid figure covered in ink and seem to be made out of it

and coming down another hall and walking to the other side of another hall

and dragging someone by the foot

at first I was worried about whoever was the owner of that foot

that is until I saw who it was

"Jakobe?!"I covered my mouth and went back inside the room and put my back against the wall that was next to the door

the reason why I did that was because I seen that thing that has Austin Jakobe, start to turn their head to my direction

so I had to act quick and hide

how was Jakobe even here, this place isn't in the real world right?

and last time I checked he can't see toons

I was going to leave him to whatever fate that humanoid figure has for him

but then I knew if I somehow left without helping the jerk, I know the guilt will never leave me and stay with me for as long as I live

so I took a deep breath and looked outside the door and saw they were gone

but I know what direction they went

and that is a start.

as I head out of the room and went to the last place I seen Jakobe being dragged at

I went and made a turn to where the two were headed

but I was surprise to see there was nothing there,

nothing but a wall and another cutout which I still feel not easy with

because of the feeling in my gut was telling me that there was more to this cutout then meets the eye

I decided to find another way to save that pompous poor excuse of a boy.

* * *

[Silk's Pov]

I can't believe this

she's gone!

not only is that girl gone

but in her place was a pool full of ink in the room

how did that even happen?

I knew the rumors about this studio was true

I just hope I can find her before the others find out she is missing

but before I could turn around away from looking into the room

I felt a hand over my mouth and someone pulling me away from the entrance of the room

and slam me to the wall and the one who did this was none other than one of the toon patrol members

"hey aren't Psy-"I didn't get to finish as they squeezed my arms and glare daggers at me while adding "shut it you bad kitty cat." with such malice in the tone of his voice

just then another voice spoke up

"you know your really hurting your chances in becoming our new secretary Silk."

the voice belong to Smarty

as he step into view he was giving me the same glare as Psycho

"look I'm not going to arrest ya, I wont as long as you cooperate and help us find Bernie...I know you lost her because we heard ya yell that she was gone."

"fair enough Smarty but what about my friends and the money we owe?"I ask as there was that matter that still needs to be taken care of.

"we will get to that later, but since this was your boyfriend's idea to kidnap and ransom, he will have to spend time on house arrest."

wait why only house arrest? I thought he would go to prison, as well me and the rest of the gang for going along and helping kidnap that girl

"wait why only that? aren't you going to take him to tooncatraz prison?"

tooncatraz was named after the human prison alcatraz.

"no we aren't gonna do that, since a old friend of his talked us into letting him off easy but only on the grounds he doesn't do this again."Smarty said

as he nods at Psycho who then lets me go

"by the way he ain't my boyfriend, we are only friends and besides I already have someone I am seeing."

Smarty raised his eyebrow "oh really, never thought you wouldn't be dating Skat...so who is your boyfriend?"

I decided to ignore his question and ask him where he thinks we should start looking for the girl who he called Bernie.

the reason why I decided to change the subject was because I didn't feel comfortable telling him I have a girlfriend

not a boyfriend, so far no one in the gang knows and I still want to find the right time to tell them

the only other toon who knows besides my girlfriend

is Jessica Rabbit who knew that there were some toons in toon town who had to hide some of their relationships because how other toons and humans feel about it

I was even kicked out of my own home by my human family who created me

they kicked me out after they found out I was a lesbian

they walked in on me and my ex-girlfriend making out on the couch

my ex wasn't a toon but was a human

who was a friend of the girl I once called sister

and she was the daughter of the woman who drew me as well as brought me to life.

when she found out that her best friend was a lesbian she broke up her friendship with her as well as disowned me as her sister

I will never forget the look of hate and disgust in her eyes

as she yelled I hate you Silk to my face while adding that she never wanted to see me in her house again.

for a while I stayed with her ex-friend who was still my girlfriend at the time

at least until a week later when I was dumped for being the caused of their friendship being broken in the first place

this is one of the reasons I don't tell Skat or the others the truth

"come on let's head out, the sooner we find Bernie the better."Smarty said as he leads the way and both myself and Psycho follow him

I just hope that Skat wont be too upset that I'm going to be helping that Bernie girl's rescuers

heck who am I fooling I don't care if he is gonna get upset

it serves him right for coming up with this plan in the first place.

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

okay I found the room that Jakobe is being kept in

the bad news is that he is tied up

upside down and I saw that figure covered in a lot of ink

and I'm gonna guess they are really a person and maybe male

put a mask on him

and the mask looked like the same one they were wearing

which looked like the same face of the cutouts I keep seeing around this place

they all have the same smile as that monster I seen that was made out of ink

I had no idea what was going on or why Jakobe is here

but then I watch the man (at least I think it was a man)

come back into the room and start to talk to Jakobe

"you should consider yourself lucky, you will be meeting Bendy soon."well the voice is male so I guess they are a man after all

and they said he will meet Bendy soon? who in the world is Bendy and why should Jakobe be lucky to meet him?

if anything this Bendy should be the unlucky one to have to meet Jakobe

I decided to move to another hiding place when I seen that man

look my way but lucky for me I moved just in time and found a very large box to hide behind and I made sure to keep my breathing very low so not to be found

as I knew if I was found

it will all be over and I might end up tied up, hanging upside down and made to wear a mask too

I just need to buy my time and wait until that man leaves the room

then I will ***shudder*** save Jakobe.

 **to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 **first of all I had such a good idea about Yen Sid's Original Point of View in this chapter**

 **but before I could save it and get out of full screen**

 **that stupid fan fiction mobile pop up and I lost all that I wrote, I had to re-write Yen Sid's Pov**

 **and I had decided the reason why Bernice has been phasing through reality and time**

 **is because she has tychokinesis but I will have that power be taken away from her in the Fifth Saga**

 **plus her having that type of power would explain how she was able to create 'Arcadetown which is a CGI toon world' and 'Toontropolis'**

 **I think after tychokinesis is taken away from her, those two worlds will still exist.**

 **all so Bernice finds new love in this chapter but not all is what it seems.**

* * *

[Yen Sid's Pov]

I am such a fool, I should of notice sooner Bernice had formed that power and it wasn't just the spell book's fault even if it did amplify the power,

I had place a protection bubble around the real world, and I place the toon town in a sub space

so once Smarty and Psycho save Bernice and leave to go to the real world

they will end up in the sub space instead

where I will wait for them and tell Bernice she needs to decide which reality she wants to be her true reality

I can only hope she makes the right choice, there were signs she had tychokinesis but I never gave it a thought

one of the signs was the fact she was able to create two toon cities

but even if those two distinct places were created for those who couldn't live in the places in toontown that could not accept them

if she wanted to make another town or city, I am afraid she will not be able to after I take her tychokinesis away

after she chooses which reality would be her true home

I have seen three possible outcomes of her choice

one is that she stays in the reality she is in now, two she will choose to merge the two realities and three...well it is best not thought of at this current time

the best thing to think of is that perhaps she will make the right choice in the end

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I waited until that guy left the room before I headed over to Jakobe

it would of been better if I left him, but I knew if I did then I would have to feel guilty for the rest of my life

"hey you awake there?"

" ***groans***...what happen...where am I?"wait that wasn't Jakobe's voice

I was pretty sure I did see his face though so why is the voice different?

is it really not him, I decided the only way to be sure was to take off the mask

and so I did, the person who was behind the mask turned out not to be Jakobe but he sure did look like him far away

"who are you? I thought I was the only one here."his voice was horsed, he must really need a drink of water

"I'm here to save your sorry butt, name's Bernice by the way and you?"I say as I untied him and watch him fall on his back on the floor

"my name is Draven."

"okay Draven it is then, wanna tell me what your doing here? you weren't kidnap like me were you?"I asked as I watched him get on to his feet

"kidnap? no, I came here looking for my father...haven't seen him in years, I was hoping to find him but then Sammy sneaked up on me and the next thing I know I'm here...doesn't make sense how he turned into whatever that is...maybe that ink is driving him insane."

"maybe but we shouldn't stay long, that guy you call Sammy? he might be back and I don't want to stay long enough to find out what he will do to both of us if he finds you free and me here."I said to him as I look at the door that Sammy had left through, just then I feel my hand being grabbed and being tugged

that Draven guy was leading me out of the room "come on this way, there is another door in this room that leads to a different hall way then we can take a elevator to one of the other floors and we can hide until we can think of a plan."

well I guess I could use his help, and I guess while we are making a plan we can save my kidnappers from this place too

and even if I wont admit it out loud, this Draven guy is pretty cute

he had green eyes and light brown hair with a tan, he was wearing a white shirt and dark brown pants with black leather shoes

"so what will be the plan that you'll be thinking of anyway?"I ask him as we made it to the elevator

"I will need to think of one first, don't rush me...I will think of something just give me time okay."

"yeah well we might not have time, we need to think of a plan as fast as possible and get everyone out of here, what aren't you telling me about this place? I knew something wasn't right when I seen that...creature and I don't mean Sammy."

"you can tell me about the creature later, right now we need to hide for now."

okay that is fair I guess..."and as for what I'm not telling you is that this place has some pretty dark secrets, some secrets that is best not known by both human and toon let's leave it at that and the less you know the better."

okay so there are some dark secrets about this place that I and others shouldn't know about, wonder what that is?

it seem like the ride in the elevator was taking forever until we had finally stopped on a floor

just as the doors open, Draven took my hand once again and leads me into a room then when we both were in the room

he shut and locked the door

"why did you lock the door?"I ask him suspiciously as he walks away from the door and to what appeared to be a kitchen

"this place is safe don't worry but just as a precaution I'm keeping the door locked, we have enough food and water to last us a while so don't worry."

I look around the room and I see there are two beds, well I guess I wont have to worry about fighting over which one of us gets a bed

and who gets to sleep on the couch.

as I took a seat down on one of the beds, I started to feel warm

man it must be because this room didn't have a fan or anything close to cool off with

just have to tough it out

a few minutes or so later I see Draven come back out with a two plates of food and...him shirtless, okay guess he was feeling hot too

"you know there is a room you can change out of those clothes, from the looks of it those clothes might be making you feel more hot than the room itself so it's best you go change like now."

he doesn't need to tell me twice, I leave to the room he pointed to

and I was surprised there was so many different clothes but none were to my taste but I guess I will take what I can for now

the outfit I picked out was a light blue evening gown

when I came out of the room I could see he was already eating and I guess I should too

as I ate the food I notice that he was a pretty good cook

after I finished eating I decided to take my plate to the kitchen, but after I did so and headed back into the room and took a sit back on the bed

I feel tender feeling of lips pressed on my neck, which send chills up and down my back

"Draven what in the world do you think your doing? we barely know each other and you are coming on to me?!"I was about ready to hit him

when he turned me around to face him and then forced his lips on to mine

as much as I tried to push him away I couldn't, he was just too strong but the more I tried to push and the more he kissed me

the more my heart started to race and the less I fought back then...I found myself placing my arms around his neck

I don't know why this was happening but it was, I know I still had some feelings for Smarty but here I am kissing a guy I just met not too long ago

I guess the reason why we are kissing is because we both started to get feelings for each other after first sight

I didn't understand anything that was going on or why this place had monsters in it but for some reason none of that mattered right now

but some part of me was telling me that something wasn't right and was telling me that I was in danger

but I ignored that feeling, but as I was kissing him more the feeling of danger got stronger and stronger

then when we both broke off the kiss and I open my eyes, what I saw was not Draven

and what I did see made me scream

the next thing I did was run as fast as I could to the door to get out of there but he ran over to the door and blocked it

I decided to run the other way and head to the room where I had changed clothes

as I got into the room, I slammed the door shut and locked it

he came so close to the door, but lucky he didn't get in

I looked at myself and I could see that the dress that I was wearing to stay cool in this hot room, was now covered in ink

thanks to whatever the heck that thing was that called itself Draven

I can't believe I fell for that thing, I thought he was a real person and who I could even move on with after putting my own feelings for Smarty away for good

well guess it was my luck I had to be tricked like that.

I decided to change out of the now ruined dress, I couldn't very well go around with ink all over what I wear now can I?

lucky I was able to find a t-shirt and shorts to change into, so I guess I wont have to wear another dress again

but now what? do I just wait here, I know I can't stay in this room forever and if I go out there, 'Draven' will most likely be waiting for me

just then I hear him pounding on the door, I tried to think fast and try to find a way to escape before he breaks that door down

then I see small hole in the wall near by, it was the perfect size for me to get through but from the looks of it, Draven might have a hard time getting through

which might be a good thing, which means he wont be able to catch me

I got on all fours and started to crawl through the hole and out to the other side

it was pretty dark and I could hardly see anything in front of me, I decided to feel my way by placing my hands on the walls

I just need to get as far away from that thing as possible

I don't know why it took a form of a human or how it was possible that it managed to make me fall for it so quickly but I sure don't love it anymore

and I know that I never want to see that Draven creature again.

I just need to find those toon cats and get the heck out of this place.

 **to be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 **this chapter has implied scenes that aren't for everyone and will have blood, please if you are not of the ages of 18 or up do not read this chapter.**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

after some time later after escaping that creature that tried to seduce me

I found out from a vision I had that the dress I had put on was laced with magic that gets the person who wears it

in a type of state that will have them give in to some...desire, let's just leave it at that

at least I was able to break free from it as soon as I saw the true form of Draven (if that really is his name.)

at least nothing else happen besides kissing...oh man I can't believe I made out with a monster

I'm going to have nightmares for weeks after this I just know it

right now I was walking down a hall way and I came between two signs

one said **'Angel'** and the other said **'Demon'**

I think it might be more safer if I go on the side that said Angel, I mean it must be a lot safer

right?

as I went in the hall that I had chosen, no sooner had I took three steps in the hall

I had suddenly got this painful feeling in my stomach followed by dizziness

I thought it was my hypoglycemia acting up again like it did on the night before Psycho picked me up for the carnival

but no this was different I could feel some kind of darkness

I never told anyone this but at times I can feel negative energy

one of the reasons why my old foster mother put me in the closet at times besides the other reasons that had to do with her not liking me and telling me I'm garbage

was because when I tried to tell her about the angry ghost that was mad at her and knew what she was doing to me.

I know that feeling can be really troublesome even heart aching when some people don't understand

those who are able to feel things like energy are misunderstood and treated like freaks

and being able to see that ghost when I was a little girl has nothing to do with the power I started to develop when I first entered toon town...

I really hated it, to being treated like a freak by that woman

my only friend in that darn house was the ghost who seemed so sad at times when they weren't being mad at that woman or happy to see me smile

which was really rare because when things got bad on day one with that woman I didn't smile at all or show much emotion

the ghost was really nice to me, they would even come into the closet to give me food when that woman would make me starve

if they didn't do that I might of died of starvation half the times I wasn't fed

but back to the present, I can think more about that past later and that nice old lady ghost who helped me another time

I need to push through this feeling and keep going, even if my gut is telling me something dangerous is waiting for me

I'm sure it isn't as bad as my feeling is telling me

and it might be coming from the other hall, I mean it might be right?

as I went little more into the hall I found a door that said 'Keep Out'

but I didn't end up listening to the sign and I had open the door and went on in

thinking I would be much safer in the room with the keep out sign

but oh boy was I wrong...

no sooner had I step inside I felt something drip down and hit the left side of my face

I by sudden reflex touched my face

and when I did I could feel it was wet (as well as a little sticky.)

I felt around for the lights and as soon as I found the switch I flip it on

and I then took a look at my fingers to see what had drip on to my face

but what I found made my blood and whole body go cold

it was blood, human blood...I was scared to look up

but curiosity won over and I looked up

what I saw before me was too much even if I wasn't a big fan of the extreme hardcore horror movies

and have watched a few (but only if others are with me), but this wasn't a movie that I am living through right now and I am seeing real dead bodies...

what I am seeing right now makes those times watching fake horror movies seem like a picnic in comparison

just then I started to feel really sick

I looked away from looking at the bodies that were tied upside down by their feet

I then got on my hands and knees and threw up

after I had finished puking, I took notice that my throat felt awful, like it was burning from so much throwing up

from what my eyes had seen up in the ceiling of the room.

I decided to not look back up again after seeing so many bodies in the state they were in

I left that room out of the same door I came in and hoping that I would never have to go back in there again

because I really don't ever want to see something so horrific like that again

I don't want to lose even more of my breakfast, and perhaps what I was feeling was the pain from those poor people in that room

it does make sense I guess

I started to walk more down the hall that I picked to go in

and found myself in a new room that had a lot of dolls and cutout of some toon angel

 **"well well what do we have here, another little lamb that has entered my sanctuary? and it's a little girl this time how interesting."**

a woman's voice spoke up but I didn't know where the voice was coming from

and how dare she call me a little girl!

I mean sure I'm short and ain't that tall compared to my sister, brother and others my age

but it's rude to call someone either a little girl or little boy because their height

"who are you?! where are you and for your information I'm not a little girl!"

 **"sorry sweetie but to me you are a little girl, and as for who I am...my name is Alice and if you want to stay alive in this far in the lion den, you will listen to big sister Alice my little angel."**

since when is this lady my big sister?

"and if I don't do what you say?"

 **"well I will let that monster that has taken a interest in you in this side of the building, the only reason he isn't able to come this way was thanks to me because I had blocked him from entering but I can undo that with one push of a button and let him come in, take you away and do what he pleases with you and I know you don't want that now do you deary? you either do as I ask and say or else you will say hello again to Draven once again."**

should I agree to this form of blackmail?

I mean on one hand I would be safe from Draven but on the other hand I don't think I am much safer with this Alice lady

but I really don't want to go through another meeting with that creature again

so I better do what Miss Alice says for now and try to find my kidnappers and try to get us all out of this place before we all end up like those poor people in that room

"fine I will do what you say..." at least for now.

 **"oh good, such a good little angel. you do well to listen to me because you don't want to get me mad...now then please head into the room on your right."**

I did as she asked and went to the room on the right, I open the door and walked right in

 **I waited for more instructions from her but they never came**

instead I feel something hit the back of my head and causing me to blackout

but not before I heard a woman laughing insanely...

when I came to I found myself strapped down on some kind of table

I notice something to my right and could see that I wasn't the only one who was strapped down, there was some kind of toon dog in the same situation

and he looked really scared, I was about to ask him his name and what is going on when I heard a door open up and the sound of heels tapping on the floor

 **"you were so kind to listen to me little one, and there is one last thing that I must ask you for and that is your beauty."**

I looked away from the toon dog and was met with what looked to be a deformed toon woman

 **"why didn't I see it sooner? not only did I have the need for a Boris but a girl like you, with both of you I can finally become beautiful once again!"**

this lady is crazy!

 **"I should of known it was a mistake to try to use those last few volunteers that so 'gladly' gave up their lives to try help me become beautiful again."**

wait is she talking about those people that I found in that room a few halls back?

the ones who were mangled, deformed and cut open?!

"you are the one who did that to those people?! why did you...how could you do such a horrible thing to them!? you monster!"

I tried to break free so I could give her butt a kick and punch her right in her face but sadly I wasn't able to.

 **"now don't get too mad, I can't very well do the same to you as I did to those kind people who were so generous to me if you are too mad."**

oh please no! this can not be happening, I can not die like this! not like how those poor people did

I never got to tell Beatrice and Tommy how sorry I was for all the trouble I caused them

and I wish I could of told them the reason why I have been so distant lately

as well as the fact of me choosing to be closed off...

as I watch Alice come closer with her hand stretch out to me, I close my eyes tightly and wait for her to do as she pleased

that was the same as what she did to those people she hurt...

just then I hear someone run in the room and then there was hit followed by someone falling down on the floor

I open my eyes and to my shock there was another Alice in the room but this one looked like the cutout and dolls

just then this new Alice came over to me and untied me

"come on we have to go, it wont be long before she wakes up!"

"wait who are you? and what's going on here?! what is up with that crazy lady who killed those other humans?!"

"there is no time to explain we need to go now."she tells me and then goes over to the other side of the room and starts to untie the toon dog as well

and no sooner had he was free he ran over and picked me up and started to run out of the room with the little Alice following right behind

I didn't know what was going on but something told me that things were going to get more horror like down the road

and the only way I can get through this and make it out alive

is to trust these two and anyone who is trap here as well, because I will need all the help I need if I want to get out of here in one piece

and not be used for whatever that other Alice had plan for.

* * *

[Yen Sid's Pov]

it is finally done, the jar that I had used magic to make that had the purpose to keep the tychokinesis trapped

as well as keep it from escaping and returning to Bernice

was complete now and all I had do next was wait for Bernice to leave toon town and we can make the needed preparations

of her choosing what reality she wants to live in the most and then after she makes her choice she must then next be willing to give up the tychokinesis

 ***sigh*** if only I had known sooner about it, I could of stop it at it's first stage

such a form of power was far too dangerous for her to control and if left the way it is now, it would most likely evolve into something far more out of her hands

to which if that happen I am afraid to think the action that would be needed to take in order to save all of existence

and I surely hope it does not come to that outcome as I know that the Enchantress will never forgive me if I took the girl's life because of the power she has inside her

but I can hope that she makes it back in time before we have to go with that plan of action.

* * *

[Silk's Pov]

"I keep telling ya I don't know which way she could of gone, the more you ask me the more we could be losing chances to find her and take her out of this mad house!"I said to Smarty who kept complaining the whole time we were looking for my friends and the girl.

when we had went to the room that I last seen my friends, they were gone but we did find some traces of ink left behind and what looked to be claw marks

like one of the guys were trying to claw to escape from what ever took them

I could tell from the look of the room that the gang tried to fight back but ended up losing

I just hope they are still alive and kicking

"how do we even know you ain't just leading us away from where you are really keeping her?"Smarty asked me and I couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan

"I'm telling ya that room we were at before was the only place we kept her, and it was locked! you got to trust me, I'm not trying to trick you two and trying to keep ya from finding her...I want to get out of here as much as you do."

"well act like it! because the longer we stand around here the more that stupid dame will get herself into deeper trouble!"Smarty yells as he reloaded his pistol

"doesn't Bernice hate being called a dame?"Psycho asked while eyeing his pink wearing leader

"yeah well she's not here and so long as she isn't in earshot I can call her dame as much as I like."

then I notice something, that Smarty seems to be talking a little bit more better and so far he only made some speaking mistakes

like when he called a box a 'pox' when he told me to check it out to see if Bernice was hiding inside it

I knew there was name for the condition he has that has him mixing some words up, but I forgot what it was called

well I wont ask how or what has caused him to do better speaking

because right now we need to keep looking for that girl as well as my friends

then once this whole nightmare is all said and done

I can tell Skat and the rest of the gang that I'm leaving the group to get a real job that has nothing to do with borrowing money from dangerous loan sharks

cause a toon can only take so much stress before it makes them fall apart just like a human.

"let's get moving, lucky for you I came more prepared so I will be able to shoot more of those globs of kink if they try to attack us again."

"Smarty you truly think shooting them does anything? if anything it only stung them long enough for us to get away and doesn't even kill them."I said

"She has a point Smarty."Psycho replies with a few giggles

and him agreeing with me caused Smarty to yell for us to shut up and telling us to move it and follow him

I never thought things would turn out this way, to end up in a studio like this as a hideout

and losing one girl who I can only hope was still alive

because if we find her and she isn't, I can only think of the trouble I and the gang will be in with The Toon Patrol

and we were in big enough trouble already with them as well as being in very deep trouble with Mongrelworth who is out for toon blood

so adding being too late to save that girl to the mix was something that I really hope isn't gonna be added to the trouble list

I can only hope that the girl found a nice place to hide and we get to her in time.

 **to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Film goes to Christophe Gans and Roger Avary  
**

 **Credit for Silent Hill Game Series goes to Konami  
**

 **Credit for Felix The Cat goes to Otto Messmer & Pat Sullivan**

 **Credit for Disney Characters, Yen Sid and Enchantress, The Movie Mickey and The Three Musketeers goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Looney Tunes And Tiny Toon Adventures goes to Warner Bros**

 **Credit for Powerpuff Girls 2016 goes to Bob Boyle and Nick Jennings**

 **Credit for The Powerpuff Girls 1998 goes to Craig McCracken  
**

 **Silent Hill is mentioned in this chapter because what happen in 'The Lost Birchwood: Third Saga'**

* * *

[Third Pov]

 **in Bernice's Dream:**

Bernice was walking through a very dark place with a lot of mist around her that was around her but lucky was just above her knees

but then as she was stop by a figure standing before her and she knew who it was...

"Tali? is that you? how are you here now?"she asked

as she took a step back from being startled by seeing the little girl who she hasn't seen since she went to Silent Hill

just as she did so, the little girl before her steps closer

"why didn't you protect me...why didn't you protect me?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you...I tried but..."Bernice said

but then she was cut off by more figures of little girls and little boys appearing around in a circle before her and Tali.

"we were all your little brothers and sisters, you didn't protect us...you couldn't keep your promise."

tears started to form in Bernice's eyes "I'm sorry! I tried to make sure you all were safe and made it to the new timeline with me but...each time ended the same, I lost you all because I wasn't strong enough...I'm sorry."

"it's your fault we were erased from existence all because of that stupid power of yours, I bet that old man Yen Sid never told you about it yet...that it wasn't just the spell book that caused all those abnormalities, that you were causing it all yourself with changing each little thing in a timeline and moving from your true timeline to the fake timelines...we were born from those fake timelines...you couldn't deal with real life so you tried to make fake timelines and that caused a distortion that was so bad it effected your real timeline! your nothing but trouble, you cause so much of trouble for everyone around you! no wonder you were sent away when you were a baby! worthless, garbage!"Tali said as she points her small finger at Bernice who at this point fell to her knees with overwhelming tears

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I just wanted to fix things...I didn't know that...I didn't know it would turn out like this."

"it's all your fault!"Tali says once more while pointing, then all the other children started to point at her as well while chanting 'it's all your fault'

"I'm sorry..."she said while crying as she held her head and closing her eyes and hopes it will all go away and this was all but a terrible nightmare

"it's all your fault!"

"it's all your fault!"

"it's all your fault!"

"it's all your fault!"

the children kept chanting while pointing at her

and with one final cry and scream "I'M SORRY!" that came out as a screech before she started to wake up.

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I open my eyes from that nightmare...no it was more than that, I knew those children they...they were from those timelines...that I...

"you okay sweetie?"I turn my face from looking down at the floor to looking at Alice and Boris's worried faces.

"yeah I'm fine it was just a bad dream is all, don't worry about it."I said

my memories...all of them are coming back, I had forgot most of them before but I remember now

those children weren't originally my little sisters or brothers...they were children that...that didn't make it before in the original timeline and are most likely back to the place they were before the timeline made those fake timelines where their spirits ended up living and being alive again...

I guess I should explain...you see Tali and those children...were all children from the orphanage

and they were not younger than me, well they are now kind of in a way...when I was little

I was one of the lucky ones

even if I had went through a pretty bad experience with that terrible woman that was the cause of me not liking very close spaces

but those little kids that I knew when I was a little kid myself, went through worse than I did...

unspeakable things happen to them, some stuff I don't wish to describe or say

but before they ended up...the way they are now, they were all ways so happy playing together

I was just the little girl that would sit and watch, Tali even got me to play with them once

back then she was more taller than me, I thought I could keep being friends with her and those other children

but then one day it all changed, when I got news that Tali and the other kids that she was friends with

were adopted by some pretty bad people

as it turned out all those 'parents' knew each other, and were part of some form of group

that were talking about finding the child of golden eyes, I had no idea what that is about but there was no children with golden eyes

at least I don't think so...but still, those people did things that were unforgivable

that were what they thought were harmless tests to see which of the children were the child of the golden eyes

and when none of them showed signs of being that child, they were...I can't bare to think of it

I wasn't told all the stuff that happen until I was a little older to understand and all I was told when I was little

was that Tali and the others were hurt by really bad people and were in heaven now.

if I ever find those people...who hurt Tali and the other kids...I will make them be sorry they ever done what they did to them.

I decided to focus on what was in the present right now, I can't think of what happen in the past or the fact I tried to bring those children (and Tali) back to a new timeline where they could start over and not go through what they did back then.

"let's move, we need to hurry."I said

"but we can't, we are more safe right here! if we go out there now we will most likely to run into those monsters that took over the studio you can't fight them! your just one human girl who shouldn't even be here in the first place!"Alice said to me as she got up and held on to my arm as she looked up at me but I pulled my arm away and shot her a serious look while telling her this

"we can't hide here forever, there isn't much food in here that will last all of us very long...we need to go and find those who took me here and get the heck out! I maybe a mess up poor excuse of a girl who makes more of a mess than most people and I try to fix them but it seems to get worse every time I try but...this time I want to do things right and fix things for the better and not for the worse! I'm not going to keep running away from those mistakes and I'm going to do what I can to fix them and even fix the mistakes of others, like those who kidnap me and brought me here in the first place and I promise I will try to do better to be a better me in the future!"

just then there was bright light forming in the middle of the room that was close to me

it was a amber color, the same color as my eyes and it was like a small ball of light

then I watched as it started to transform into a new shape

and the shape it took was the form of a toon cat who had a yellow bag form next to them

I watch as the toon landed gently on to their feet and look up at us with a smile

"nice to see you again Bernice, I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

wait they knew me and haven't seen me since I was a baby? is that even possible?

"how do you know me?"

"I guess I should explain, you see my name is Felix and I'm one of the toons that help save your life when you were a baby."

wait what does he mean by save my life? I thought my life was already saved by Enchantress

(which at first we all thought it was Yen Sid who took me away from my family and sent me away but instead it was Enchantress.)

"okay I have no clue how you had a hand in 'saving my life when I was a baby' but can you please explain in more detail?"I ask him as he picked up his bag and places it on a nearby table that had that bacon soup on it as well.

"well you might not believe it, but I was one of the toons that help Enchantress find a surrogate for you so you could get stronger."

okay I guess that makes sense...wait what does he mean surrogate?!

"what do you mean by surrogate?!"I ask him as I ran over and picked him up and started to shake him

"oh well you see even if you were given the same item that was used to help your brother and sister, you were too weak and you were more smaller than them and it didn't take to your body at first and your body kept rejecting it and Enchantress was at her wits end and so worried that you wouldn't make it so she decided that you will placed into a surrogate mother that would help making you more stronger and be able to no longer reject the-"

I didn't let him finish as I dropped him on to the floor

I don't believe this, another thing I didn't know about that was kept from me! and it was kept from me by Enchantress!

how dare she keep this from me! wait does this mean I kind of have two moms now?

no, the one who was my surrogate wouldn't really be my mother

"I have to have a long talk with Enchantress as soon as this is over, so who was she? was she anyone my dad and that woman he married knew?"

I still refuse to call that woman 'mother'

"oh no, you see she was a toon."Felix said with a smile as he dust himself off as soon as he got up

"okay then well that's...wait did you say she was a toon?!"

"yep, she was more than glad to help with saving you, Enchantress hand pick her herself too and me and some other toons helped out by taking care of her during that day you were born and well she only had to carry you for about...let's see you were born a hour ago and it was a hour later that Enchantress discovered you were becoming worse and very well near death and she decided to have a toon help out by making them be a surrogate just long enough for you to get better...of course they had to drink some kind of potion thing to turn them human but I forget what's it called."Felix said as he scratches the bottom of his chin in thought.

I couldn't believe this, so wait I technically was born twice on the same day? that doesn't seem possible

and this has to be some sick joke that Felix is telling me, there isn't no way that happen right?

...right?

"Bernice?"I heard Alice's voice that was full of worry and concern for me, I could tell by the sound of her that she was worried about me

then I finally had enough of this bull and spoke up my option on it

"that is the most cruelest joke anyone has ever played on me, you really think I will believe that?"

Felix seem to be taken back by what I said but then gives me a serious look while saying "but I'm telling the truth, believe me or not but what I say is 100% the truth if it weren't for that kind toon woman you wouldn't be here today! I know you have a hard time believing in kindness of some people but there are some who do love and care about you and want to have you be safe even if you some times feel you don't deserve it because of what you were made to feel and believe you were worthless but your not! your strong and independent and even if you do have a temper on ya and get into fights, you do care about others! you even care about toons like Daffy Duck!"

well I do like Daffy and I find him to be more better than Bugs Bunny...I'm just not a fan of Bugs, he is such a show off and not to forget that he thinks he can get away with anything just because everyone loves him...well not everyone has to love Bugs Bunny

heck I like Buster Bunny and Roger Rabbit more than that guy, at least they aren't selfish and thinks the world centered around them only

I mean hello it is called 'Looney Tunes' Not 'Bugs Bunny And Tunes'

and the movie of Roger Rabbit made me like Bugs even less, I think he is a bad influence on poor Mickey

at first I didn't like Mickey for a while but after watching a movie of him, Goofy and Donald as musketeers

I started to see that the toon mouse was nothing like Bugs and had a more better friendship to his duck friend than Bugs did

I mean sure Bugs and Daffy are friends in some way (kind of),

but Bugs is half the reason why Daffy became obsessed with trying to be better than him and show he should be the star and not Bugs

and after watching some really old cartoons that Daffy stars in, I could see that he was more happier before he and Bugs became rivals

it made me feel even more bad for Daffy but I know that he still has fans that love him dearly and will be there for him

even if some people and toons like Bugs think that Daffy is disliked and have no or very few fans, then it is clear they don't know anything

same goes for that new toon that I saw in one of my visions that I saw will appear a few years into the future

I happen to like Bliss and I'm looking forward to the day when she will appear

but I am not looking forward to some hate towards her, I mean sure it's okay that some people don't like a toon but it's the way some people dislike her that I find insulting...I mean there are some families who might take insult to those who nit pick at her not being white like her sisters and father

even seeing that kind of hate in that vision I had was something I didn't want Lexi or Penny to be expose to

and I promise myself once that show comes on I will have to make plans with Beatrice and Cressida to make sure those two stay away from certain haters of Bliss

at least it wont be until a few years when I have to hear about that, but still I shouldn't tell anyone about the PPG 2016 reboot that will be coming in the future

as I was thinking this I notice the three toons were now looking at me and then it hit me that I was spacing out again

man I really need to stop doing that, I seem to do that too much

it's no wonder why Smarty started to call me 'Space Case Bernie'

well technically he hasn't yet, it came to me in a vision a month ago and well I have been worrying a little when it will happen

so far it hasn't but it doesn't mean it wont at some point but I will worry about that as well as the other stuff later.

"sorry spaced out for a little there, anyway Felix is there any other reason your here?"I ask

and with a snap of his fingers with the look of realization on his face

he says "oh right! I forgot why I came here! I can't stay too long though because the spell that was used to bring me here only last for maybe thirty minutes or so...but yeah I was told by Yen Sid to tell you that you have what's called tychokinesis and it wasn't just the spell book that made those changes as it turns out the book only did half the work...but Yen Sid says that he has a way to fix it and make everything right again and make sure whats been happening around you doesn't again and well I would tell you more about it but looks like I have little time and about to go back on the other side of toon town and out of this dangerous place."

Felix shows his hand and it was see through like as if he was a ghost

and before he starts to fade he tells me that Yen Sid will tell me the rest of the info of the tychokinesis

and just like that he was gone and it was myself, Boris and Alice in the room that we were hiding in

I then look at Alice and asked "do you have any idea what tychokinesis is?"

she answered me by only shrugging her shoulders, which gives me the impression she doesn't know either

I guess I will have to wait until I get out of here to find out, I'm sure Yen Sid will tell me once this whole mess is over with

but that wont happen if I stay here but by the looks on Alice and Boris's faces, I could see they were still against the idea of leaving

I need to try to convince them that we need to leave but how?

* * *

[Psycho's Pov]

"we past this hall already! you best not be leading us around in circles!"Smarty yells as he looks at the kitty lady who was the same one that Smarty said was going to be our new secretary...I didn't like the fact she and her friends put Bernice in danger just because of some loan shark

she's been through enough already!

she didn't need to be kidnap just to be hold for ransom by kitty lady and her friends

"I'm telling ya right now if I was I wouldn't be doing it on purpose! and another thing I'm trying to help you find her! so don't go saying I'm trying to trick you and say I'm trying to keep you from your girlfriend!"

"she is not my girlfriend! she just some little sister of two friends...well twin really, but she is still the youngest of the two...but that isn't the point! the point is that you best try to do better helping us find her! cause right now it's kind of hard to trust ya enough and makes me reconsider you for the job as secretary for me and my patrol and let's not forget that once this mess is over with you and your friends need to make up for the stunt you all pulled!"

"by us being put in prison?"

"maybe but we'll see, but if I pull some strings maybe you guys wont end up behind 'tars'."

well he still mixes his words, he just mixed 'bars' with 'tars'

oh that reminds me!

"hey Smarty you remember when we told Bernice about us being in prison and she asked if you ever was someone's prison wife?"

after I said that, I could see his face turn a little red and he then got really close to my face and glared at me

and then poked my nose with one finger while saying "I thought we agreed to never bring that little joke of hers up again Psycho...wait a minute the only ones who knew about that was Tommy, Bernice and...GREASY! YOU MADE A MAN'S PROMISE YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!"

oops guess I kind of let it slip out after Greasy made me promise not to tell Smarty that he told me, Wheezy and Stupid about that little incident

guess I will be in trouble with Greasy once we get back home ***giggles***

* * *

[Third Pov]

at the reunion of the toon actors guild

all the toons there were in a slump because of the news they had just recently heard that had to do with a old friend of theirs

who after he had the accident, had changed for the worse

even if he hadn't been the best after the accident changed him, he was still their friend

and hearing just now that he was dip left a little more empty place in their hearts

of course the guild was outside of toon town for a three years because they were traveling because they wanted to forget they lost the man they once knew

who was now Doom, they knew that kind heart man he once was, was long gone and may never come back.

just then the double doors to the room they were holding the reunion opens up and some very strong wind blows in

but that was not what caught the toons attention

it was the man wearing black judge outfit and hat with sunglasses

"hello boys...did you miss me?"Doom asked with a evil smirk.

 **to be continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to imaginarytoon1**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 **this chapter has some talk about certain things that has to do with 'victims' as well as other mature stuff**

 **so please don't read this chapter if you are not 16 or older.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

his head hurt a lot, even more than that time he was caught two timing two girls

one was a human and the other a toon, when the two found out about each other

they really let Skat have it, one would hold him while the other kicked and punched him followed by a hit to the head

that gave him a headache for a week.

Fatz warned him not to play with girls hearts like that and he will get worse later if he tries again

and the fact that he shouldn't just like a girl because she is 'good looking' and has a 'hot figure'

Fatz told him there is more to a person than just how they look and you should try to get to know them first

and not judge them by how attractive they are

Skat knew he was right to his own opinion but he couldn't help himself

just as he opens his eyes, Skat found himself in a room with what looked to be a lot of black ink on the floor and walls

and even up on the ceiling but when he tried to move he found himself stuck

as he looks down at himself he saw he was covered in ink and it had him stuck to the wall

"what the heck is going on here?! how did I end up stuck to the wall?! Silk if this your sick idea of a joke, I'm not laughing!"Skat said

as he tried with all his might to pull himself off the walls but to no avail.

"don't bother Skat, we ain't going anywhere...this ink has some kind of sticky glue in it that is keeping us stuck to the walls. "

Fatz said to him from the other side of another wall to Skat's right.

"Fatz! oh man I'm so glad I'm not alone in here, listen maybe we can call for help like maybe if the others hear us they can come and get us unstuck and maybe we can-"Skat said

but was cut off by Fatz

"I should of stop your stupid plan..."

"what? stupid plan? what are you going on about Fatz I-"

again Fatz cuts him off

"your plans all ways get us into trouble, and the biggest trouble you gave all of us is that whole you borrowing money from the second most dangerous toon in toontown!"

"who's the first most dangerous?"

"are you freaking serious? Doom of course! you just kept borrowing money from Mongrelworth which got us even deeper debt with him, not just that but you thought it be a good idea to kidnap a girl and use her for ransom just to pay off that huge debt you owe...which you wouldn't owe if you just listen to me the first day you decided to borrow money from Mongrelworth..."Fatz said as he tries to get free, thinking maybe he could get off the wall

but knowing it was pointless because he and Skat weren't going anywhere any time soon

then he adds "I even tried to talk you out of it that day, but you just had to have it your way and now thanks to you and your stupid debt we are in deep trouble! we are stuck here in this studio, I told you we should of went to the place I picked out instead of here of all places! all toons know to stay clear of this place because of the stories behind it! I even told you that it might not be safe for us or that girl, but you didn't even freaking listen to your old buddy Fatz, oh no because your the leader who is all ways right even when we try to tell you otherwise!"Fatz yells

and after yelling all the blame he was placing on Skat, he was panting with each breath he took as he was upset with all the mess Skat put them all in just for a debt

but what he heard from Skat's mouth was the last thing he thought he would hear

"your right."

"you bet I'm right I...wait did you just say I'm right?"Fatz asked in shocked as he looks at Skat who had his head hanged low in shame

"yeah your right, I thought that no one would get hurt by my debt to Mongrelworth but I was so wrong...I hurt you, Silk, Taboo, Katleen and Micetro."

"what about Leo?"

"oh yeah I guess Leo too...but you know that guy never really was a part of the gang, well he kind of is but there was something fishy about him...like he was up to something...and not anything good, but I just couldn't figure out what...but yeah back to the point I was making was that I now realized I have hurt not just my friends but my family...your like a brother to me Fatz, I'm sorry that my crazy deep debt hurt my family...the only people who would put up with me and stick with me for so long...I'm surprised you hadn't left me a long time ago."

"yeah well...we would if we could, but someone has to be there to bail ya out from trouble...and yeah your like a brother to me too but it still doesn't excuse you from the dumb things you made us go along with in the past...like that time with The Toon Patrol."

"I told you that wasn't my fault!"

"you thought they would be easy to get money off of, so you had Silk, Katleen and even Taboo dress up in skimpy clothes and try to get money off of them...would of worked on that Greasy dude if it weren't for one little thing..."

"and what little thing is that?"

"the fact that even if he was the only one who agreed to a little fun patty cake time with all three of them...but when he got a good look at Taboo he got his friends and gave all of us, well excluding Katleen and Silk...a beating of a life time! plus the only reason why Greasy agreed in the first place was he was drunk from drinking his sadness away from who knows what, I'm not going to ask him where he got that bottle of wine from or what he was drinking his sorrows away from."

yeah Skat remembered that, Greasy went from a sad drunk to a mad drunk and was glad enough to sober up a little just for calling his friends to come out of their headquarters to come out and give Skat and the others a good old beating, Skat saw Silk and Katleen as the lucky ones who the toon patrol didn't decide to beat up.

"I thought that plan would work, and we didn't really have a third girl to work with so dressing Taboo up as a lady seem like the best choice."

"yeah well it was still a stupid plan, and that Smarty guy said that open prostitution was not allowed and it was too dangerous and we could get in real trouble with both human and toon cops, but with the people who run Sweet N Patty Cupcake, would most likely make us pay by taking us to Toon Court for falsely saying we were with them and making it seem like Katleen, Silk and Taboo were honest to good Patty Caker girls, and your lucky that Smarty and his Patrol decided not to tell those people from Sweet N Patty Cupcake or else we be in even more debt than we are now."

"yeah sorry about that Fatz...I didn't know that plan would go so wrong, but lucky for us that they didn't give us the dip."

"well that is only because they turned good after Doom kicked the dip barrel, so count yourself lucky for that Skat."

"yeah lucky us that they weren't the same old Toon Patrol."

after a few moments of being silence, Fatz spoke up again

"it...it took Taboo a while to forgive you...what happen to him, after we decided to walk home after the beating we took from the toon patrol...he still kind of blames you for what happen to him...but I think he's coming around...but he's still hurting, he wont go anywhere near a human guy after that..."Fatz said

as he looks over to the shut door that was possibly the only way out the room, if only they could get out of the ink they were stuck in

maybe the two of them could make a run for it.

"I didn't know that would happen to him...and it would cause him not to want to leave toontown, two weeks after that happen he had to go to a group that was made up of both toon and human victims of other human and toon molesters and rapist, if we didn't send him to that group he would still be in his room not trusting anyone...lucky for him that that group was made up of toons and a few human girls, I mean there were both toon guys and gals in the group too but what I'm saying is that if a human guy was in the group right then at that time he would be running off and hiding, as well as not wanting to go back there..."Fatz said

"you think he will ever forgive me for what happen to him? I mean I know it wasn't me that...did that to him, but still if I didn't..."

"forget it, you can't keep blaming yourself for him being at the wrong place even after he said it himself that he wanted to take that shortcut because he didn't want anyone seeing him in that dress you made him wear."

"I know but still...I wish I could of stop him from walking home alone, I mean I tried to but he just..."

"wouldn't listen, yeah sounds like another toon cat I know."

Fatz means Skat of course, he didn't listen to reason just as much as Taboo does

which got both Skat and Taboo into deep trouble a few times more than Fatz could count.

"I promise I will make it up to you guys, I will get a real job and pay off all my debts the right way instead of the wrong way that I been doing that dragged you guys along for the ride...I ain't telling no lie, I'm being truthful with you Fatz, I promise to make things right by getting a job that will give me enough money to pay Mongrelworth and I promise on my nine lives that I will not ask him for money again and I wont hurt my friends unintentionally with my crazy half baked plans again!"

hearing Skat finally coming to terms with his mistakes that have been hurting not just Skat himself but his friends, put a smile on Fatz's face

"glad to hear you are going to get your act together Skat, saves us a lot of trouble in the future."

as the two were so deep in their conversation they failed to notice the door to the room open up and a glowing red eye peaking into the room and spying on them.

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

okay maybe this wasn't the smartest thing I have done

besides the time I ended up trying to kiss Wheezy when I had that crush on him but ended up accidentally kissing Smarty instead

which got my feelings really confused and I ended up having feelings for him after that accident kiss

sure all those times when I thought he was returning my feelings were not really him

(but really a him from another timeline that I at times would phase into and phase back out again back to my own timeline)

I made so many mistakes since going to toontown and I really want to make it up to my family and the toon patrol

the last few tries ended in disaster but maybe whatever it is that Yen Sid needs to talk to me about once I leave this mad house

will help me and fix all those mistakes...

and I know this has nothing to do with the predicament I'm in right now but I really hope Psycho is okay

he must be worried sick about me and I know I can never return his feelings, but I know in time he will find someone better

either they be a toon or human

my love life ain't really all that great or perfect, who am I kidding I never did have a love life until I got messed up with those toon weasels

guess it's true what they say 'bad boys do drive good girls wild'

well most of the time really, I wasn't really miss goody perfect

I mean how many girls do those weasels know that gets into fights with guys twice her size

maybe not a lot, I mean from what I was told

they never met a girl like Beatrice before until now or someone like Cressida

and they sure as milk in a cup of bitter coffee didn't except a girl like me to walk into their lives

I mean I know I'm not as pretty or beautiful as Cressida and Beatrice but I really hope to find someone who could like me for who I am on the inside

rather than my looks...and I'm pretty sure most guys don't want a girl who hides one of her eyes behind a long hair bang

but if they understood why I do that maybe they can look past that little place over my eye.

but yeah back to my predicament right now, me trying to out run a monster made out of ink, no scratch that

make them about four monsters made out of ink that were chasing me

you might be asking where Boris and Alice were?

well I sneaked out when they went to sleep, I thought that I could figure out a way out myself and go back and get them later

as well as find those toon cats too and we all could get out of here with the exit I found (but haven't yet sad to say)

but instead of finding a exit I find a ink monster and as I ran away from it, some of it's friends decided to join in on the chase

which brings us to the here and now of me trying to out run monsters made out of ink

I am seriously way over my head here and plus I'm feeling a little...oh no not now, of all the times it could act up it has to be now of all times

as I had that thought I feel myself starting to fall down face first but lucky I stop hitting my face to the floor by having my elbows hit the floor first

but when I did so I only ended up scratching them and I saw a little bit of blood on the floor which was from my elbows hitting and scratching on the wood

and the wood itself wasn't all that great looking because it looked like it wasn't kept well enough to make sure no one scratched or scraped his or her knee on he floor.

but that isn't what worried me right now, as I got up (to the best of my abilities with the strength I had now which was really not much.)

I could see my skin was becoming really pale which remind me on the first day I met my family,

Tommy and Beatrice were kind enough to take me to the hospital that day when it got really bad...well almost really bad

but this could be way worse, I could feel myself about to faint but I couldn't...I had to get out of here and get back to Alice and Boris

why was I born this way, Beatrice and Tommy didn't have this problem so they should be lucky they don't

I mean at least they aren't allergic to zucchini and don't get rashes from it or the fact if they eat it their life will be at risk

my life isn't perfect, I was always in the hospital most of the time when I was a little kid whenever I had a little episode like I'm having right now

as I watched as the ink monsters come out of the corner of the hallway that I came from and were heading down the stairs

I feel my eyes closing and I knew it was all over

I was going be killed by those monsters and not be able to see my brother, sister and dad again...or even Smarty, to tell him he is such a butt head.

 **to be continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1, who now goes by** **BeatriceBirchwood01 on here but still goes by imaginarytoon1 over at deviantart**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to** **BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 **in this chapter Bernice meets Henry, and I think I would like him to be like a Uncle figure to Bernice**

 **he with the Stray Mob will help keep Bernice safe and try to get out of this alive.**

* * *

[Henry's Pov]

I can't believe my luck, out of one danger and into a whole new danger as I thought to myself as I entered a new room

there was so many of these ink monsters in this room, how could there be this many anyway?

just then I saw those ink monsters forming a circle around something

I didn't see what it was so I decided to go up one of the stairs to get a better view and once I looked over the railing of the balcony

my eyes widen in surprise and astonishment, it was a girl! and she looks really pale

if it someone else that was one of my old friends who found this girl, they might just leave her to her fate

but I am not them so I will try to help her and get her out of here and to somewhere safe

I ready my axe and ran down to help and also to hit the lights out of those ink monstrosities!

as soon as I got back down to that floor I yelled out "HEY! INK FOR BRAINS! OVER HERE!"

this seem to get their attention away from the small girl who they had surrounded and were now focusing on me

good, if it means they are only gonna pay attention to me it means the girl is safe...at least for now until I can get us both out of here

just need to kill these ink monsters, grab that girl and get the heck out of this room before more show up

just hope that no one else is here other wise it might make getting out even harder.

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I feel so cold...but why do I feel something warm too, like carrying me?

I open my eyes but sadly I couldn't open them all the way, I was only able to half open them

and even with them being half open everything seem blurry even the face I am looking at

"good your awake...don't worry kid I'm getting you out of here."

it sounded like a man, he sounds much older than Tommy

maybe even older than dad but I'm not really sure...

I tried to speak but my voice came out weak and I could hardly get my words out

"I...I'm...so...cold..."I said as I hugged on to myself, trying to keep warm but failing.

"don't worry kid, I know there is a infirmary here somewhere. it was made just in case someone got hurt or worse."

even if that was nice to know I couldn't help but feel colder the more he was running, then I started to cough

I thought at first it was a normal cough but then I looked at my shirt and saw something red even if it was blurry I could still see the color.

"oh man you must be worse than I thought, your coughing up blood."I heard the unknown man who was trying to save me by getting me to the infirmary said to me

wait I was coughing up blood? that has never happen before...at least I don't think so.

"man isn't that just my luck...wish I had Valkyrie with me..."I said with my voice still weak and I could feel something wet go down my mouth to my chin

and I knew it was the blood that the man said that I coughed up...the reason why I wished I had my motorcycle Valkyrie is

because I could just ride around on it in this mad monster house

until I found a window to break through, while of course riding my motorcycle...it might be dangerous but if it gets me out of here, I'd take it.

"Valkyrie?"I heard the unknown man asked

"my motorcycle...well my second one that is...you see the first one I had got in a little accident...because two toons decided to take it on a joyride."

"who were the toons?"

"their names are Psycho and Stupid, if it were one of the other Toon Patrol I would of decked them something good and kicked them between their legs...but knowing how those two are...it's hard to stay mad too long at those two because they... ***cough***...are too adorable to dislike."

"what happen once you got a hold of them?"I heard the surprise in his voice, it must be because he has heard about The Toon Patrol before.

"well at first I yelled at them and told them how dangerous it was for them to go joyriding without knowing how to drive a motorcycle and for taking it without asking me...but all the while I was yelling I could feel tears...at first my sister, brother, sister's friend and her sister and even the rest of the toon patrol thought I was gonna cry over the motorcycle and thought that was the only reason I was about to cry...that is until I ran over and hugged Stupid and Psycho...sure I was mad at them for totally wrecking my motorcycle beyond recognition but I was happy they weren't hurt and if they had hit a delivery truck full of dip and end up hitting it and getting hit with one of those barrel of dip...they might not be here today..."just then after saying all that my cough started to get worse

and it was starting to hurt my throat, the reason why I said those two might not be here if they had hit a truck full of dip, is because there was one

when those two were joyriding on my motorcycle, I got a vision of them making a right turn and hitting a truck which one of the barrels were open and it fell off and hit them and causing them to...die, I didn't want that to happen so I hoped with all my heart they will make a left turn

and don't tell anyone but...I started to develop some kind of new power I can see where people are without being there

it is called Clairvoyance or in other words Mind's Sight, I was able to see the two were just about to turn right when I yelled out

 **"STUPID! PSYCHO! TURN LEFT! YOUR GONNA HIT A DIP TRUCK IF YOU GO RIGHT! I REPEAT GO LEFT!"**

then by some miracle they did, I...never told the others yet and after speaking with Psycho and Stupid alone

they told me before they made a turn to either the left or right because they were still deciding which way to go,

they said they heard me talking to them and yelling to go left and they could sense what I was telling them was true

and they went to the left and doing so they turned their heads looking in the back of them (which the one who is driving shouldn't do.)

and saw the truck coming out from the right and driving to who knows where, the look on Stupid and Psycho's face was fear struck

and the color literally drained out of their faces and became white as the paper they were drawn on, their color came back to their faces though

but they have learned not to mess with my motorcycle again and if they want to ride my new motorcycle I named Valkyrie

they will need to ask me first and let me be there with them, to make sure what happen the first time the two of them went joyriding

and them ending up crashing into that brick wall house, doesn't happen again.

because if I hadn't warned them like I did then they would of took the right and not be here.

"okay that's enough talking for now, let's just get you to the infirmary and see if there is anything that can help you."

"I'm-"

"hey what did I say kid?"

"first of all...I'm not a little kid, second I'm...Bernice...which is what I was trying to tell ya until you...cut me off..."

"that's a nice name, my name's Henry. and sorry about that but you need to save your strength."

"okay...I will try to, but this doesn't make me helpless...I can handle myself, I had more than my fair share of fights and close calls in my life."

"we can talk about that once your better kid...I mean Bernice, just rest and I promise I will help you."

"you promise...?"

"yes I promise, now then get some rest...we still got a few more rooms and floors to get through before we get to the infirmary."he tells me gently as I feel his hand moving some of my hair out of my face which was the same place my scar was, I didn't need to see his face to tell by his small gasp that he was surprised by it but I hope he saves the asking how I got it for later...right now...I feel so tired...and still cold."

* * *

[Third Pov]

a limousine drove up to the old studio

the one who step out was none other than Mongrelworth

and the one who came out in the driver side was Leo

"is this the place Leo?"

"yes sir they're in there and I know for a fact that that it ain't possible for Skat to keep his word and it is most likely the girl who he is holding the ransom wont be giving him any money at all."

the bulldog raised a eyebrow "how so?"

Mongrelworth knew that even if Skat calls himself a toon and man of his word, Mongrelworth himself never believed it but he would like to know Leo's option.

"it is most likely the family wont pay it and instead will send someone if they hadn't already after Skat and his friends and save the girl...which would not only leave Skat beat up and with no way to pay you back...but also means he is one step closer to what he has coming to him."

Leo had a smug smirk on his face, as he was waiting a long time for Skat to get what was coming to him

and what was coming to him was a good old bath in the dip which was long overdue

"you seem to be enjoying the thought of your friend going to be dipped."the toon bulldog said with a smirk of his own as the two headed to the entrance of the studio

"we ain't friends, I'm just getting back what should of been mine if Skat didn't come into the picture and ruined everything."Leo said as he opens the door to the studio and was the first to go inside

followed by Mongrelworth but he stops and says "once we get that girl, we will bring her to you."he said as the window to the back of the limousine goes down and red eyes look out at him in the darkness

"you better, I will not go back on my word if you don't go back on yours."

"I will not go back on my word, believe me unlike Skat I know to keep my word and promises...you will get the girl and I will get your promise of moving to one of those toon worlds she had created."

"with full pay of course, you have my word...after all out of my former friends, you were the only one who did not abandoned me and understood my dream."

"but of course, toontown is too crazy and chaotic which is why I want out of there...the rest of the Toon Guild was foolish to not be a part of your plan to get rid of those toons and toontown."

"they had their chance but for now get to work in helping that big buffoon find that girl, remember she has amber eyes and blonde hair."

"got it Doom, don't worry we will get that girl out here and then the real fun of the plan can begin."Mongrelworth said as he went inside

not knowing that himself and Leo wont ever be seen by Doom again...because they wont make it out of that studio alive.

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I think that** **Clairvoyance could be a shared power between Tommy, Beatrice and Bernice**

 **and Bernice could be the first to tap into it and use it.**

 **and** **BeatriceBirchwood01 is free to use the** **Clairvoyance idea if they wish  
**

 **anyway I'm sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I am happy that I had finally was able to think up a idea for chapter 14.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 **Credit for Chara from Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **before you read this chapter I need to say that in this chapter it will show a little more of Bernice's past  
**

 **all so her middle was Serenity, but I had decided to change it  
**

 **which her full name is now Berenice Arcangela Birchwood  
**

 **her middle name being "Serenity" would be in the old timeline  
**

 **and in the new timeline the stuff that happen before in First Saga still happens  
**

 **and I had decided that something like this, where Bernice is kidnap by Skat and The Gang  
**

 **will still happen because of the timeline will reset to the point before Bernice came to toontown...with some things playing out different like her not ending up**

 **meeting the toon patrol first but just walks around toontown before leaving and ending up somehow in Texas.**

 **also I had decided that Violette Ackleigh, who I made up to be like Bernice's real mother will turn out to be a creation of Bernice for the ideal mother**

 **who loves her, Tommy and Beatrice but sadly once Bernice's power of tychokinesis is taking away from her  
**

 **unlike the toon worlds that she had made before that will still exist, Violette will not and I will have them say a tearful goodbye.**

 **oh and even in the reset timeline, Smarty's ringtone for his cellphone will all ways be the song "Man I Feel Like a Woman" by Shania Twain**

 **even in the future reset timeline I think Bernice would still want to mess with Smarty by giving him a cellphone with that ringtone.**

 **oh and in this chapter the name and last name of Bernice former foster mother is shown and it will show that Bernice wasn't the first who ended up being treated really poorly by that woman and there was another before her who will show up in the next saga after this which wasn't the original plan at first but then I decided to move the plans for a Goofy Movie part of the saga as well as another one that has to do with a video game into the next saga**

 **that will take place after The Sixth Saga is finished.**

 **I decided that it will have to do with Undertale but in the TLB, Frisk comes from the real world and not Undertale**

 **and they are from the same orphanage as Bernice and was one of the younger children that she tried to protect and keep safe.**

 **okay you can read this chapter now, sorry for making that too long but just wanted to get that out and said.**

* * *

[Silk's Pov]

"what are we going in cycles?! when are we gonna find Bernie and get out of this mad house!?"The Pink Suited Weasel yells

which I wish he didn't, we had about ten close calls with those ink monsters some rooms back while looking for that Bernice gal

and did he say cycles? doesn't he mean circles? maybe he is so hungry he is mixing up his words, I think that happens to some people

no wait now I remember, he is the one of the toon patrols in the group that has that thing that some people have when they can't say most or all words

well it can't be help for some, but some who can't help it do get grief for it and there are many misunderstandings that come along with it

"hey Smarty! Silky Kitty Lady! look red paint!"I hear Psycho call over to the two of us as he waves his arms madly trying to get us to come over

wait how did he get that far into the hallway without us noticing?

as we both walked over to the other end of the hallway where he was standing and then once we were close enough

he pointed to the red paint...wait a minute that's not paint that-

"BLOOD?!"Smarty yells as his eyes go wide

"no paint?"

"no you numb skull! that is blood! human blood by the looks of it and it looks like it is leaving a trail to the other corner of the next hallway, maybe if we follow it we will find Bernie and finally get out of this mad house and once we do, I'm putting a bell collar on that girl!"

"pervert."I said as I and Psycho eye him suspiciously

"what?! No! it is so if she tries to go off again on her own or gets kidnap we will hear her and be able to stop something like this from happening again!"

"sure it's not, but I really do think you shouldn't put a bell collar on a girl who isn't even in anyway your girlfriend, I mean to toon cats that is a proposing item when a toon guy gives a toon girl who's a anthropomorphic toon cat a bell, he is proposing marriage...but you not being a cat and her not being cat, it makes me think your just being a perv who has a weird fetish putting a bell collar on a helpless girl who we are trying to find."I said while crossing my arms

to which Psycho does the same thing, we both just have our arms crossed and giving Smarty a disappointment look.

"I do not have a fetish! and what do you mean helpless girl?! she is hardly helpless! I mean she can fight like a guy for crying out loud and the only time she is helpless is when she's...oh no, how could I be so stupid! of course she would have one of her spells while here where it might be possible there is nothing to keep her blood sugar from acting up! we got to find her right this instant if we don't who knows what will happen to her! heck something could happen to me since something happen to her! Yen Sid will kill me for this if we don't get to her soon!"

okay for a moment I thought he had a heart and was doing this for that girl because he cares, but I guess he isn't that kind after all

I feel sorry for that girl having to put up with a guy like him.

* * *

[Third Pov]

 ***Bernice's Dream & Memories* **

a sound of a plate breaking inside a kitchen

"you worthless child! can't you do anything right?! I asked you to hand me the plate! NOT BREAK IT!"

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't mean to I-"before the eight year old could finish

she was back handed slap in the face, really hard...so hard in fact that it left the side of her face that was slapped, all red and sore.

"just be happy we took you in when no one else would and you know why that is? because no one would ever love a worthless, clumsy, ugly garbage of a little brat!"

just then Mrs Johnella Waddsworth grabbed the girl by the ends of her hair and pulled really hard

making the girl scream and cry and kick her legs around wildly as Johnella had lifted the poor child up in the air and was causing her extreme pain

as the woman kept her hold on the girl's hair before reaching the closet and all the little girl could do was watch with pain filed tears

as the woman open the door and then very roughly threw her in and making her hit her back to the wall causing the girl to cry out in pain once again

but this time instead it being her head hurting from her hair being pulled, it was her back this time.

after Johnella slammed the door and went back to washing the dishes

Bernice tried to get up but ended up doubled over in more pain as her back hurt too much to sit upright

"it hurts so much...why does she hate me...I...I didn't mean to drop it, I just felt so shaky in my hands."

which was true because no sooner had she said that, she looked at her hands and they were in fact shaking

it was because how Mrs Waddsworth would hardly feed her and would only do so once Mr Waddsworth got home

the little girl would of told him what was going on but Mrs Waddsworth threaten her by saying if she told him

she will get "the punishment treatment" she hated that, even if it started to happen around after she turned eight

it still hurt...all she wanted was a nice birthday cake but Mrs Waddsworth, told her no time and time again

and Bernice should of known better than to try to ask her a twentieth time

because when she did, the woman grabbed her arm really roughly and took her still burning cigarette and...jabbed it on her arm

it really hurt and the place where it was inflicted upon was still healing from what had occurred that day

just then a small book caught her eye it said "Chara Waddsworth"

as she reached for the book, her back felt like it was hurting even worse but she was determined to see that book

it might keep her mind off of what had transpired

after she had finally got the book she open it up

and she saw a little girl holding the hand of her foster father while what looked to be coming from the care

which was the same car that Mr and Mrs Waddsworth were driving in when they came to the orphanage and wanted to adopt a child

there was writing next to the picture of them and it said Chara's first day home with us, she is five years old.

that was the same age when they brought Bernice home

but the year the picture was taking, was very different than the year they brought Bernice home

which was around the year 2000, the year it says on the book is 1995

as Bernice looked through the book more she stop when it shows a small missing poster with the picture of the child Chara

it read missing since the year 2000, if found please contact her foster parents Mr Ronald Waddsworth and Mrs Johnella Waddsworth

the year 2000...that was the year she was adopted by Mr and Mrs Waddsworth but why didn't they tell her about Chara?

just then Bernice saw a small teddy bear and as she picked it up, a small note fell out of it's ribbon that was around it's neck

as she picked it up she read it and it said

 _if your reading this I have ran away, I can't stand it anymore! I can't stand being hit and treated so badly by that woman!_

 _she doesn't care about me, all she cares about is taking out her anger and frustration on me because how you treat her!_

 _it's because of you Daddy that she treats me like I'm worthless, you couldn't even be there to stop her or stop me from running away_

 _I will never trust humanity again because of the two of you! goodbye forever!_

 _Loathed ~ Chara...Your Ex Daughter._

so she wasn't the only one, how could her mother...her own foster mother put another little girl before her in so much pain

it wasn't right, and did Mrs Gray know about this?

no of course she wouldn't, if she did she wouldn't of let them adopt Bernice or any other child for that matter

just then she hears the door to the closet started to open, and in panic she puts the note away before her mother could see it

"okay brat the man is home now, try to look happy and don't you dare tell him what happen or else I will leave you in here for a week when he's out of town on one of his business trips...wouldn't be surprised if he's seeing another woman."

"why would he be seeing another woman for?"Bernice didn't understand the meaning behind the woman's words

which is a good thing at the young age she is in, she does not need to know about how some husbands and wives cheat on each other behind their backs.

"never you mind, now get out of the closet and go to the table, sit down and act like a good girl who waited for her daddy to come home to eat with his family."

as the two left the room where the closet was, they went into the dinning room

and Bernice tried to get up on to the chair but because of her small height for her age she was not able to get up on to the chair

seeing this, Johnella let out a sigh of annoyance before picking up the girl and placing her on her chair

before she went to her own chair and waited for her husband to finish parking the car before coming inside

inside her heart she wanted to tell him what Johnella has been doing to her...no not just her anymore, but what she had been doing to Chara as well

but even if she wanted to speak out, can she truly do so without her finding out too soon?

 **to be continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **just so everyone knows even if the TLB version of Chara is from the "real world like Frisk and Bernice "**

 **they are from a different orphanage and the orphanage would not let Mrs and Mr adopt another child after what happen to Chara**

 **so they went to the next orphanage which was the same one Bernice was from.**

 **I even did some drawings that has to do with the idea of Bernice ending up in Undertale**

 **well in the year it happens it is before the game comes out, and well I will continue the dream/memory part of this chapter in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 **Credit for Christine goes to Stephen King**

 **this chapter also says "Bernice's Dream & Memories" as well because it is still has Bernice sleeping and reliving her memories.**

 **and I am happy was able to think up a idea for this chapter so fast, in this chapter it shows that the car known as Christine**

 **ends up outside of the movie it comes from and ends up in the real world.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

 ***Bernice's Dream & Memories***

"ain't she a beauty Berenice and she's all mine, just wait until I fix up the old girl a little more and I can take you to Disney Land."

Ronald said with a smile of pride as he looks at his new car (even if it was a very old car from 1958)

The Red Plymouth Fury, inside of feeling at awe by the car like her foster father was

instead the eight year old girl took a step back from it, as she suddenly started to feel not good about being close to the car

seeing the little girl's discomfort

he gets down on his knees and asked "what's wrong sweetie pea, are you feeling okay? do you need some cracker and apple juice?"

he asked as he places his hands on her shoulders and look her in the eye, but even as he did this

she looked away with the look of fear in her eyes

"Berenice look at me, what's wrong?"he asked as the little girl who for some reason could feel the red plymouth looking at her

even if it shouldn't be possible and yet she had that feeling that the car was watching them.

"I...I'm scared...of..."she stammers as she tries to speak but it became hard for her to when in the presence of the red car

"of what sweetie pea, what is it that got you so frighten?"he asked her calmly as he took his right hand and gently placed it under her chin and made her look at him

and when he did so he could see the frighten and upset tears of the little girl

he could see that she was very upset and not only that but Ronald took notice that the girl was shaking

"calm down Berenice and tell me what's wrong, what are you so scared of?"

"...it's the car daddy...I don't know how to explain it but I get a very bad feeling from it, it feels like something is really bad about it...like it's hurt a lot of people."

"sweetie pea that isn't possible...wait, I know what's wrong now! that woman, how dare she let you watch such a movie! you are too young to watch that Christine Movie! I can only hope she has a good explanation for this because if she doesn't so help me!"

just then he balls up his hands into fists and started to head to the house ready to hit his own wife

for letting their baby girl watch a movie that she is too young to see.

but she never watched the movie, and her feelings towards the car was very real

she turned to face the car that was giving her a very negative feelings

and she decided to speak to it, but even as she did her voice was full of fear

"please...don't hurt me, I...I promise I wont ever go inside ya and ride around when I'm not wanted...I know you don't want me to be...close to you, so I promise I will stay away...but please don't hurt my daddy or mommy! I know...my mommy doesn't love me and they both are not really my real parents but still I don't want anyone to get hurt...so please don't hurt them or me..."

just then Bernice hears the door to the house opening and slamming as she sees her foster father walk past her and get in the car

"where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I just have to go around town for a bit...I need to calm myself down from the fight me and your mother had, be good okay?"he said

as he backed out of the driveway and drove down the street and leaving her alone but then she heard the door to the house open once again

and she looks behind her and sees the furious face of Johnella

but what Bernice seen in her hands made her back away slowly

"Berenice get over here. _Now..._ "Johnella commanded the little girl who was now even more scared of her own foster mother than she was of The Plymouth Fury

yes the fear for the car was still present but at the moment the fear of Johnella was more stronger

and what Johnella was holding was a dog collar with spikes, the spikes weren't fake but very real

Johnella had threaten the girl a few times by saying that she will beat her with the said dog collar if she did something that would make her beyond angry

and this was one of those times.

"Berenice do as I say and get over here imminently you worthless brat!"

instead of doing as she said, the girl took off running

Johnella called out to her "COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE! IF YOU DON'T IT WILL BE FAR WORSE THAN WHAT YOU CAN IMAGINE YOUNG LADY!"

Bernice tried to ignore her calls and even as she looked behind her, she saw that the woman was given chase to her

while waving the spiked dog collar around in the air

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW BERENICE!"the woman yelled out as she was still chasing the scared little girl

but Bernice was too fast for her and was very fast at running for someone her size who hadn't grown enough to the normal size of a eight year old

and was still the size of a five year old.

she ran and kept running, not stopping even if she was become very tired and needed to rest

but she couldn't

not when that woman was still after her and the worse beating in her life was waiting for her

and would take place for the first time ever, if she were to go back there

while Johnella was still in that mood of hers and would most likely not stop beating her until she is happy or if she hears Ronald drive up in the driveway

but knowing how mad he was, it would perhaps take a hour or two before he came back

and Bernice couldn't risk herself staying there if the beatings were going to be more worse than the last ones.

as she was heading down the next street

she hurried her small legs to a fence of a house and saw that there was a broken part of the fence

that left a entrance and she got down on her knees and hands

then started to crawl through the fence to the other side

once she was on the other side she looks around the yard she was in, it looked empty and the house was not much better

the pink paint of the house was fading away and it looked like no one lives in the house after seeing how the grass was growing wildly around her.

but just to be safe, she had better knock on the door and see if anyone does live here or not

because she did not want to get in trouble for coming on to private property

so she did, she walked over to the door and knock on the door three times

but no one came to the door, but it did open slowly and seeing this, she walks into the house

but in doing so the door slams behind her making her jump in fright and causing her to fall face first

lucky she caught her face with her arms, so her face did not necessary hit the floor

after picking herself back up she headed more into the house and saw it was dark and no one was inside

just then she sees a mouse run by and go into a hole in the wall

she then headed up the stairs and walked through the hallway until she reached a bedroom

that looked to have belong to a little girl, even with the room looking old and unkempt as the whole house

the room had a pink bed and dolls all around even on the bed,

who could of lived here she wondered and why hasn't anyone lived here since the last family left, she could only assume that the last family who lived in the house

were the last ones to live in it.

* * *

[Henry's Pov]

this doesn't look good, even after bringing her here to the infirmary

she doesn't seem to be getting any better and looked as white as a ghost now

and what was worse was that it look like Bernice wasn't gonna to wake up anytime soon...

I was lucky that I found some iv bags as well as a clean needle that has never been open out of it's package

and it does seem that the infirmary hasn't been used since the studio had closed down

I hope we can get out of here alive, this place has become too dangerous for both human and toon to venture into

without knowing the dangers that might await them

even I didn't know how dangerous this place had gotten over the years

my late best friend Teddy Valiant was right, I should of just of forgotten this place and moved on with my life

but I didn't and ended up coming back here regardless the bad name it had found itself by people,

maybe there is still a chance to rebuild the dream, maybe not here of course but maybe in a second location

but that might not happen if I and this girl don't get out of here in one piece

just then I hear the door being kicked open and I turn my head and see a toon cat and two toon weasels

"hey how did you get in here and where did you come fro-"I say but was cut off when the pink wearing weasel tackles me to the ground

and was holding me by the collar, which the hold he was having on me was nearly chocking me...

he was also giving off the most furious glare any toon or man could hold on another person

"talk fast buddy, what are you doing here and are you in cahoots with the guys that kidnap Bernie

and if you are so help me I am gonna run ya in for broad endangerment!"

"what are you talking about? I'm trying to help her, look she is hooked up to a iv and everything, why would I hurt her if I am trying to help her? I just met Bernice and I know she needs to get out of here for her own health!"

just then the toon weasel who was holding my shirt collar looks at the toon cat and she replies

"he's telling the truth, he wasn't involved with her kidnapping and it was just us...but I still didn't want any part of it, but went along with it anyway...still can't wait to leave the gang and get a real job."

"okay your story checks out..."then the toon weasel let go of my collar and lets me get up off the floor

"how did you even find us anyway?"

"the blood of course, there was some that led all the way here why?"the pink wearing suit weasel said

but after processing what he had told me, I then got nervous

"okay we need to clean that up now, if you were able to find this place so can the monsters that are roaming around this studio, okay you three stay here with her and I will be right back, I will start cleaning the blood from the first spot it should of first started from

and I will fight any monsters that try to get in my way with the cleanup."

"quick question, how did the blood end up on the floor and leaving a trail in the first place?!"the pink weasel asked

"...it's because she started to cough it up, I don't know her condition per-say but I do know that she needs help, and I'm scared what might happen to her if she doesn't get out of here and get the help she desperately needs that I might not be able to give her."I said

before going out the door with a bucket of water and a washcloth, I could only hope I clean the trail on time before every ink monster in this place finds and follows it back to that infirmary

I need to protect that girl and those three toons, I got to make sure to get everyone out of this place and fix any mistakes that were made and caused here

I will try to make things right for everyone.

* * *

[Third Pov]

"I don't trust that guy."

"what do you mean Smarty? what is it you don't trust about him?"Silk asked

"I think he's hiding something, like he might know why this place is so messed up and why those ink monsters are running around the place."

"I got to say it has made me curious too, why is this place crawling with those ink monsters...it doesn't seem normal."

"ya see, you see it too! this place is hiding something and that guy is most definitely hiding something that he ain't telling us!"

"hehehe he did seem like he was hiding something!"Psycho said with a few giggles as he bounce up and down on the end of the bed where Bernice was still sleeping

"yeah see even he agrees and...PSYCHO STOP BOUNCING ON THAT BED! YOU WANT THAT NEEDLE TO PULL OUT?!"

just then Psycho stops bouncing and gives off a sad puppy dog face with the eyes and whimpers "No."

"then stop doing that! you can do that on your own bed once we get home and not before, got that?"

"yes Smarty."Psycho said as he hops off the bed and went over to the door to peak out and see if Henry was coming back or if a monster was heading their way

sadly there was a monster coming...seeing this Psycho eyes bugged out and he slams the door and runs over to the two

and started to wave his arms around all frantic

"what's wrong with you? do you need to go to the bathroom or something? if so, just hold it in and wait."Smarty said

then Psycho shakes his head no and then started to pull on Smarty's arms and making him come with him to the door

"What is it you want? we need to stay in here and wait for that guy to get back and-"Smarty said

but after Psycho opens the door, places his hands on Smarty's face and force him to look outside the room

in the direction of what has him all worried and frantic

Smarty's eyes bugged out the same way as his own eyes did then after seeing the ink monster, he pulls his head back into the room and closed the door

"you could of just said so instead of just showing me! great, that guy was too slow in the idea of cleaning up that mess that would lead those monsters to us! he couldn't of done that a lot sooner?"Smarty said

as he slaps his hand to his face, covering his eyes.

"what should we do? should we wait until he comes back?"Silk asked but then added "we can't just wait and hope he gets back soon, we still need to find my friends and we need to get out of here, who knows what else is here that might try to kill us."

after thinking over what Silk said, Smarty knew his choices one, they could wait for the guy to come back or two get out of the room with Bernice and find another hiding place and hope she wakes up...but she might really need that iv...

guess he will have to go with plan three.

just then Silky and Psycho watch as Smarty took out a pistol and loaded it up with looks to be green bullets

"what is that? why are those bullets green, are those even normal?"

"they ain't, these are full of dip...one shot from these at that ink monster and the bullet will open out a liquid full of dip, should keep us safe long enough until that guy gets back."

"you just carry a bullet full of dip around with you?! why? are you crazy or something?!"

"no I am not crazy, just being careful besides who do you think came up with the idea in the first place?"Smarty said as he eyes something behind Silk and she looks behind her and saw Bernice then she put two and two together

and looks at the two weasels in shock and disbelief

"IT WAS HER IDEA?!"

"surprised me too, but she said it should only be used on a toon's leg or arm and nothing else close to the heart...she might not like the idea of the dip, but she can see a use for it for toons that do things that a normal toon wouldn't do...and it is those types of toons that NEED to get the dip."

"toons like who Smarty?"

"let me put it this way, toons like Psycho and Greasy are more tamed than the types of toons she told me about that would even make someone like Doom sick to his stomach...so let's leave it at that for now and let me do this, I got to keep you three safe until that guy gets back here or if he gets back, if he doesn't back by the next hour or two, we are heading out of here and I'm sorry but we might have to leave those friends of yours behind, if Bernie doesn't get any better we might have to try to find a way out fast and soon rather than wait and see if we can find your friends..."

"but we have to find them! we can't just leave them here to-"Silk said but Smarty put his hand on her mouth

"I ain't saying we aren't gonna come back for them, we will...they are still in big trouble for kidnapping and ransoming Bernie here, as well as taking her to this dangerous abandon studio, and you will be on probation once this is all over missy, don't think your off Scott free either."Smarty said as he takes his hand away

and goes out the door to face the ink monster, which he and the other two hope was the only one close by and there weren't more of them.

 **to be continued**


	17. Chapter 17

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 **Credit for Disney Characters goes to Disney  
**

 **Credit for Warner Characters goes to Warner Brothers**

 **this chapter shows the memories once again and that Bernice wasn't very good at saying some words when she was little**

 **and in this chapter she does wake up from her dreaming of memories from her past, but it doesn't mean she will remember after waking up**

 **not remembering something in a dream after waking up does happen.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

 ***Bernice's Dream & Memories***

Bernice was walking through the house, after leaving the bedroom that was also a nursery

how she found out it was a nursery was the fact she just notice a crib and the words above the door that read **Nursery**

a part of her knew she had to leave and go back to her foster parents

but she couldn't go back, at least not yet

not until she was sure it was safe and her foster father was back home

as she took another step, she found herself tripping and falling on to her face

and doing so she ended up scratching her nose and causing it to bleed

and not just that but she ended up scraping her knees too, it caused them to not just bleed but stung very badly and painfully

she tried to hold back her tears but it became hard as she couldn't stop herself from balling

which of course let her tears fall down

"it hurts!"her cries was very loud

and rang out throughout the old house

she let out a few sniffles and tried her best to clean off her eyes with her small arms

hiccups started to form, when she tried to stand up

she ended up feeling a shot of pain in her knees and ended up falling to the floor and crying more

"hey you okay kid?"she hears a voice ask her as she moves one of her balled up fist from one of her eyes and looks up

and see what looks to be a cartoon character, she would be happy about seeing a cartoon character in real life

but at the moment she was too upset and hurt at the moment to enjoy it.

"no...I'm not, I trip and fell and hurt my nose and my knees, and it hurts to walk now...I wouldn't be here if Mom...well my Foster Mom, wasn't so mean to me and took out her frustration on me...I didn't do anything wrong but she keeps doing it...and if I didn't run away, it was gonna be more 'worser' than the last few beatings...I...I just don't understand why she hates me..."she had a runny nose

and seeing this the toon, got out a tissue and helps clean her nose but made sure to be gentle because her nose was still hurting from the fall

"first of all little lady, "Worser" ain't a word..."

"it should be..."

the toon chuckled "and why's that?"

"because how can ya explain something that is very much worser than much worse?"

this made the toon laugh, as they could see that the little girl had a point there

"well maybe someday it will be made a official word, but until then you got to accept the fact it isn't."

looking down, Bernice sighs in defeat and replies "okay, but I know I'm right about that word."

"sure you are pumpkin, here let me give ya a piggyback ride and take you back home..."

seeing the look on her face, the toon smirks as they rethinks their words and decided to say once again

"let me rephrase that, let me give you a piggyback ride and take you back to my place for a while and let you rest up and then when your ready to go back I will take you back home...sound good pumpkin?"

she nods her head and then got on the toon's back

(with a little help from the toon, who help her because of her knees still too hurt for her to walk without doubling over in pain )

and they started to walk down the hall

the toon asked "so what's your name? I can't just keep calling ya little lady or pumpkin can I?"

"my name is Berenice, but I don't really like that name...I like to be called Bernice much 'betterer'."

the toon tried to hold in a laugh but fails as he snorts before saying "well that is a fine name you got there, but I hate to break it to you but "Betterer" ain't a word either...it's just "Better"..."

"your so much more nicer to me than how my foster mother is cause she can be really REALLY mean when I don't talk right...I try not to make any wrong pronouncing but I can't help it at times...but still, she just..."

"she just what Bernice?"

"she just really hates it, I can't help that I mix up my words at times...if I do, she will slap me and tell me to "Stop And Talk Right!"...I read somewhere that...well some people can't help it even if they try their best to talk properly it doesn't ended up sounding like the words

they are trying to say and people get mad at them anyway...it's kind of like the time when I tried to say truck or frog but both words ended up being a very bad word...that I ain't allowed to say again, I got a spanking because of it...I didn't even know what it means, still don't but Mrs Gray told me that I'm too young to understand what that word means and that I should wait until I become a few years older to be told about it...I don't make the same mistake when trying to say frog or truck now but still, I want to try do better talking or speaking."

the toon give her a soft smile "well I can see you are able to speak a little better, it might be possible you have your moments when you can not speak very well but that is nothing to be worried about."

"I guess...but when I was reading about how there are others like me, my mom...she took the book I was reading and threw it away...I got in very big trouble with the library lady who told me not to come back again because of the condition of the book...I had cried a lot, dad tried to tell me it will be okay but I knew it wasn't gonna be okay at all...because of what she did and how she got me in trouble."

the toon felt mad at the woman, even if they didn't know what she looked like

but if they did, they knew that they would try to tell her off and what for

for being so rude and hurtful to the little girl they were helping get out of the house at the moment

"by the way...I told you my name, what's your name?"

"the name is Mortimer Mouse little lady."

yes Mortimer Mouse, he was best known as Mickey Mouse's bitter rival in many ways, including for Minnie's heart

and he was best known to be a flirt, as well as going out drinking with a few buddies and hitting on cute girls

but unknown to some humans and toons, Mortimer does have a soft spot

and he wasn't all bad of a toon bad guy as some might think, he also comes to this human world to get away from the world that is shared between humans & toons

as well as get away from certain people like Mickey and Bugs, they think they are so great...well Mickey might be a kind and nice guy

but he hangs out with the wrong type of toons at times, namely Bugs...everyone is so fooled by that rabbit it ain't funny

just last week he put a married couple in danger by having them go and fall through a manhole

which was full of toon crocodiles as well as real ones too, if Mortimer hadn't been there

those people would of been killed by the non-toon crocodiles (and maybe even the toon crocodiles.)

he could still remember the very words he yelled at Bugs after saving those humans

 _"Bugs what on this side of toon earth were you thinking!?"_

 _Bugs lets out a good hardy laugh "oh come on Morty it was all in good fun, what's the harm?"  
_

 _after staring at the rabbit for a few moments, Mortimer face went red_

 _"whats the harm? Bugs you have been told time and again that humans ain't like us! I may play a bad guy for Mickey's cartoons but you are being a REAL bad guy right now for not giving a darn about the safety of humans that come into toontown! one of these days no one will cover for you or write off what your doing as some playful toon antics_

 _and you will be locked up and put away until you get your act together and stop treating humans like they are like toons!"_

 _Bugs smugly puts his hands on his hips and looks away "oh please, no one has got killed from it and it's all in good fun...they laugh."_

 _"not from enjoying it or because they are happy, didn't you know that sometimes when someone laughs it is a coping mechanism or because they are nervous?"_

 _"that ain't a real thing, laughing is only because you find something funny or enjoying toons like me perform"_

 _Bugs says as he points his thumb to his chest with a smirk_

 _"that isn't true, some toons even go to meetings to better themselves and try to not put humans in danger, maybe you should consider going to those meetings as well...Daffy even goes to those meetings, he accidentally got a little kid hurt with one of this acts that he was practicing...lucky the kid only got a little scratch on the arm but still what happen really made Daffy think and he goes to those meetings to help himself be more careful and to make sure it doesn't happen again, because if it does it might become way worse than a small scratch...you should really follow his example and try to become a better toon, even if Daffy can be selfish at times, at least he knows better than to purposely put humans in danger..."_

 _"I ain't gonna stop, you can't make me and I got a real good idea for my next prank and it is gonna be a great one...just need to give it a few years, I still got to practice a little more before I work on it for real...but for now I got another prank I want to try on a certain guy who owes me money."_

 _as Mortimer watched Bugs walk off, he couldn't help but get this bad feeling...like what the prank he was forming might change some lives_

 _a few days later, Mortimer found out that Bugs got someone named Von Rotten hurt by throwing a grenade at him_

 _which was in a cream pie, only one toon saw him do it_

 _and they knew that being a bad guy, no one would believe him so he went to Mortimer and told him_

 _Mortimer knew the guy for some time and he was one of his friends that he went out drinking with at nights, to drink their problems away_

 _he knew Mr. Smee was telling the truth, he knew that Smee wasn't all bad  
_

 _because he tried to warn a few orphan boys about the dangers of going with Peter Pan as he wasn't to be trusted_

 _but they didn't listen, the boys weren't toons and when Smee tried to go save them from Peter Pan_

 _he became too late but he was able to save one of the boys, lucky one of them was able to live_

 _the rest of the boys were around fifteen years old when the youngest was around ten years old_

 _Smee didn't think twice when he ran over and grabbed the child and took off running_

 _Peter Pan tried to catch him while yelling "put him down! I will not let you harm him!"_

 _but in truth Smee knew that Peter Pan would be the one placing harm on the child, not Smee._

 _Peter Pan was not as safe as some may have believed him to be, he was a danger to children both human and toon_

 _and yet no one can see this, Smee even joined Hook so he could try to fight back and stop Peter Pan from taking anymore non-toon children back to Neverland_

 _Smee could only hope that one day, Peter Pan will either finally see the truth of what harm he has done and the lives that he had took with his stupid tests_

 _but when he tried to tell others about what Peter Pan has been doing, no one would believe him_

 _so when the accident that Bugs caused happen, Smee could only turn to one person that he knew would listen and believe him_

 _Mortimer knew Smee wasn't one to lie, not unless it was to protect a friend from danger or trouble_

 _and he knew from what Smee told him what Bugs had did to Von Rotten, he knew that Bugs had gone too far_

 _Mortimer went to Bugs's apartment and kicked down his door_

 _he was in the middle of talking to two women, one being a toon and another a human_

 _"Bugs! we need to talk, now...so tell your girlfriends to get out because what I have to say to you ain't for their ears!"_

 _the two women look at Bugs and he with a deadpan look on his face let's out a sigh and tells them to come back in a hour_

 _so they did so, they left and it was just the rabbit and mouse now_

 _glaring at each other._

 _"so what do I owe this pleasure of interruption while I am in the middle of-"_

 _Bugs was cut off by Mortimer slamming the door shut and yelling_

 _"you know *beep* well why I'm here, you had really done it this time! not only do you put humans in danger but toons as well..."_

 _"I don't know what your talking about, I never put toons in danger...much."_

 _"you put a guy in the hospital! Von Rotten in fact! you really think that he wouldn't get hurt from that?! I'm gonna ask you to stop, because if you don't so help me this kind of behavior is gonna come back with such karma for you that you will have no fans left to love your sorry cottontail!"_

yes Mortimer yelled and even got into a fist fight with him on that very day, but it was interrupted by someone calling the cops on Mortimer when they came in

and caught him hitting one of the most beloved cartoon stars

Mortimer was arrested and spent the whole night in jail

lucky Smee and Daffy paid for his bail, but no one besides them and a few of his friends even spoke a word to him

and thought he was just jealous of Bugs because he was popular with the girls

Mortimer wanted to tell everyone the truth why he got into a fight with Bugs, but he knew that no one will believe him.

"Mr. Mortimer are you okay?"Bernice brought him out of his thoughts and flashback of the past that had to do with Bugs Bunny

"yeah kid I'm fine...just thinking about a past fight I had with someone who...has hurt a few people, nothing you have to worry about now."

"okay Mr. Mortimer."

Mortimer didn't live in toontown, but he had a place in this human world, it was his home away from home

he will let the little girl stay with him for a while until she was ready to go home

but he would soon regret taking her back to her 'home' when he witnesses how far worse she has it

and he can do nothing to stop it.

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I woke up in a room, I didn't recognize it

then I felt something clutching my hand and I look tiredly over to my right and see that the thing clutching my hand

was Psycho!?

"Psycho?"my voice sounded horsed

but it was enough to grab Psycho's attention as he looked up at me and leaped on to the bed and gave me a big hug

"your okay! I'm so happy!"

well at least he wont be talking about his crush on me, it does seem he is just worried as a friend for right now

which makes me feel relief

I do like Psycho but not in the same way or level as he feels for me, I can only hope he will get over it in time...

things are confusing enough with Smarty and how I know even if I do have feelings for him, he wont ever love me back

I learned that I can't try to get a guy I like to see I'm in love with him, I learned from that accident kiss that was suppose to be for Wheezy

I even stop dressing like a punk because of him and then later it was for Smarty but I'm thinking of going back to dressing like a punk every once in a while like I use to

it isn't like I'm fully a punk, but like partly and I did like dressing in punk clothes and even dyeing my hair with colors that aren't seen in normal hair

I didn't ever wanted to change for some boy, I mean even if I still dress in the same clothes I did before

all but dressing in awesome punk clothes...I really wasn't being true to myself and that was all because of Wheezy and Smarty

but no more, I ain't gonna let my feelings for a guy change how I dress or how I truly am on the inside

"so your finally awake Bernie."Smarty's voice broke me out of my thoughts

I look in the shape he was in, he had scratches and his clothes had some rips

and there were some strands of ink on his clothes as well

"Smarty what happen? you are a mess...wait don't tell me you ran into those monsters?"my voice was full of worry, but I didn't take notice

until Smarty smirked and says "yeah, I even fought them off...why? you worried about me Bernie?"

hearing him so smug about my being worried about a guy like him,

made me feel mad at both him and myself for not noticing I did sound worried and gave it away so easy

"anyway how did you even find me?"

"we can explain that later, right now we need to get out of here. you can walk right?"

of course I can walk!

but instead of yelling that at him, I showed him by standing up and getting up on to my feet

I notice the sleeping toon cat girl, she must of fell asleep.

"okay let's get out of this heck hole."I said

but as my hand was on the doorknob, I thought about the possibility of others being here and in danger

like those who had kidnap me, I mean on one hand I could leave them to their fate and let them rot in this ink monster nightmare

but I know it would be wrong and I got this feeling they were nothing like Doom, so I had to decide

to either leave or stay and save them.

*sigh*

I'm gonna hate myself if I do the wrong thing, so might as well do the right thing even if it will put my, Smarty, Psycho and others in danger.

"but before we do, let's go save some poor excuse of bozos that took me hostage."

"I knew you were gonna say that Bernie."Smarty said

"no you didn't."I said as we left the room, but as we started to walk down the hall and keeping a eye out for ink monsters

I just remembered about Henry.

"hey did you guys meet a man named Henry? he help me and..."I stop when I notice the look on Smarty's face, as well the look on Psycho's face

(who was carrying that cat girl piggyback style.)

"Bernie...he was killed by those monsters, we couldn't help him...I had to get back inside to you guys before they came after me, I did all I could to help and made a few dip muck but I ran out in my gun. if I hadn't decided to get out of there I would of been next."

I didn't believe this

that man who had help me when I was in my most vulnerable

got killed by those ink monsters, why do I feel like if he wasn't helping me

he wouldn't of ended up like that

why is it every time someone comes close to me, they or I get hurt...well that what it feels like to me.

"don't blame yourself, he knew the risk about going out alone to face those monsters but you shouldn't dwell on the past...

so let's get those friends of Silk and get out of here."

wait that cat girl's name is Silk?

 **to be continued**


	18. Chapter 18

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 **Credit for Disney Characters goes to Disney**

 **Credit for Warner Characters goes to Warner Brothers**

 **Credit for Undertale goes to Toby Fox**

 **Frisk makes a cameo in this, they will appear in The Lost Birchwood Sixth Saga.**

 **anyway this chapter shows a secret about Bernice eyes that Mrs Gray has been keeping from her for years**

 **and it has to do with how Caucasian newborns are born with dark blue eyes until they change into what is suppose to be their true eye color.**

* * *

[Third Pov]

Mrs Gray was doing some paper work, it was mostly transfer papers to have new orphans both babies and children around five to eight years old

be moved to her orphanage and be in her care until they get a new family.

she couldn't help but have her mind drift to Bernice, she remember the first day she came into her life

for when the newborn open up her eyes, she thought the baby girl had albinism

her eyes were not dark blue like how all newborn Caucasian babies are first born with before they go to their true eye color

instead of dark blue, her eyes were ruby red and after some time they became amber

it was unusual for a baby who's eyes that are normally dark blue during the first time they are born to be red

perhaps I should speak to her parents about this, but I can't help but wonder how she left her parents sight

she can't help but think to herself that Bernice might of been kidnap and the one who left that note behind at the doorstep with her in that basket

might of did it for some reason, maybe they knew the mother would not show any love for a second daughter

Mrs Gray had heard some stories about Scarlett and none of them were ever good

and the time and date that showed when Bernice was born was the same day she came to Mrs Gray's orphanage

she could still remember the moment she held Bernice in her arms, she was so small as well as so pale

it did make her worried and after taking the baby to the doctor she found out that she had a blood sugar problem

that the doctor guessed himself that it will get better or worse over time as she gets older.

Mrs Gray would always make sure to give such a info to the couple that came to adopt her

most didn't want anything to do with the info or taking care of a child with special needs

but that still explain why Bernice a newborn at the time, had ruby red eyes instead of dark blue eyes

even the doctor said so himself when he seen her red eyes that he thought she might have albino system at a early age.

after he said that, Mrs Gray got so anger that she took the baby and left

it was like he didn't respect those who are born albino, it was just the way his voice sounded that made her feel he was one of those stereotypes

and it broke her heart when none of the children wanted to try to play with Bernice when she was a month older

all because of her eyes and in time, Bernice's eyes did become the amber color they are now but still after how the older children treated her

and all the sudden took a interest in wanting to play with her, Mrs Gray told them no under any circumstance are they to go near her or try to play with her after how cold they were to her before

she couldn't help but scold them for how cold they acted just because of her eyes, and if they had still acted that way if her eyes stayed that way

then she would still be not pleased with them for how cruel they are being to a baby.

with a sigh she knew she had to tell her parents at some point, but she feels it would be best to just tell one and not the other

and she knew that it would be a very bad idea to tell Scarlett as she might treat Bernice the same as the children who didn't want anything to do with her.

she picked up the phone and called The Birchwood's Home

Mrs Gray waited and waited, it seem like a eternity of waiting until the phone was finally answered

by the voice of a gentle man who she recognize as Abbot

"hello yes who is this? it's kind of a bad time at the moment."

"I'm sorry Mr Birchwood but there is something I had to tell you, I would of informed you sooner but I was afraid of you and your...wife might turn Bernice away if you knew she wasn't born with dark blue eyes..."

"what do you mean? of course she was born with dark blue eyes, even Tommy and Beatrice were born with dark blue eyes until they changed into the eye colors they are now."

"well that is just it, since Bernice was taken from you and then placed outside the doorstep of my orphanage I was the first to see her eyes open and I am being honest with you...they were not dark blue but ruby red, at first we thought she was born albino but over time

her eyes became amber...I don't know if it was albinism or not but if it were her eyes would of stayed red."

"so wait are you saying that it is possible that Bernice had some kind of albinism when she was born but some how grew out of it?"

"I am not sure, perhaps it is something that can not be explained at this given time of the present but Bernice does not know at the moment and I do not wish to give her the news I have been withholding from her until I know she's emotionally ready."

"thank you for telling me but I really must go at the moment, I will call you back and speak to you more about this matter after the issue over here is over with and dealt with."Abbot said as he hangs up on her and leaving her not able to say goodbye

Mrs Gray let out a sigh as she put the phone down and tried to go back to her work but a terribly sick feeling in her stomach started to grow as she couldn't help but think that something was not right

just then she hears the door to her office open up and she sees Frisk with scratches and bruises

"Frisk were you in another fight again?"

they did not speak but only nodded, the only time they don't speak is when they don't want to get in big trouble

Mrs Gray stands up and walks over to Frisk and got down to their eye level and placed her hands on their shoulders

"Frisk you know you shouldn't go into fights, if those children start it once more please come get me and I will tell them to stop it and this time I will not be as kind or nice as last time I told them and I will make them stay in detention and not go outside to play with the other children."

Frisk placed their small hand on Mrs Gray's right cheek and shook their head no

then they brought the hand back to themselves and look down in a nervous way as if they were scared of the thought of Mrs Gray going to Frisk's bullies who have been picking on them

Mrs Gray could see it on the young child's face that they were scared of what the bullies might do to them once they do get punished.

"Frisk, I know your scared but you can not give in to bullies...even if those bullies are under my care, but still I need to find a way to break them from that terrible habit as I know there are good children in those children even if they can not see it and most children who turn to bullying

come from a unloving family who don't watch out for the signs that their child might become a bully because of them and that in turn might transform the other child they are bullying into a bully themselves if they let it...but Frisk you must promise me that you will never become like that and you will try to protect others with a good and caring heart just like how Bernice tries to. but try not to be as aggressive as her when you get into what could end up as a fight, if it does go that way please use a self defense that will not hurt too much."

as Mrs Gray placed a hand on Frisk's head she gently ruffles the hair while adding

"can you please promise me you will be good and protect those who can not protect themselves?"

Frisk nods their head with a smile and a determined look on their face

"that's my sweet little sunshine."Mrs Gray said and then got up off her knees and look over at the papers before looking back at Frisk and giving them a gentle smile

"how about I get you a snack, you must be hungry."

Frisk pointed to the papers on her desk as they take her hand

"oh those papers aren't going anywhere and I will be back to work more on those papers after I see to your needs."

after saying that

Frisk stomach growled and hearing this made Mrs Gray chuckled a little

"come along now, let's get you something to eat now."

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe this we are lost and I'm gonna guess that Smarty is leading us around in circles down the same hall

"you don't know where your going do you Smart-hat?"

"yes I do! and why are you calling me Smart-hat for? it's Smarty!"

"yeah but I'm censoring what I really wanted to call you and that is Smart 'A' with two 'S' with the word hat at the end."

when I said that, Silk and Psycho giggled

while Smarty fell flat first on his face and drop the flashlight

"you know your sister ain't one for curses ya know."

"yeah but guys like you make me want to curse. but that don't mean I will say certain words that is really offensive like that is taking in vain, that I will never do and I know better then most people who do that."

and I will keep using Oh My Gosh or Oh My Goodness or Oh Mother Nature

even if I do end up cursing I will never go so far as do such a tasteless thing as such a terrible thing that takes a certain name in vain

"you guys are a terrible influence on this girl ain't ya?"Silk said as she looked at Psycho

"I was this way before and not because of them, not my fault they can't handle me."I said as I walked over to Smarty and reached down and picked up the flashlight

"since you are leading us around in circles, I will lead the way instead...hope the next time we get lost, you will ask for directions Mister Pretty In Pink."I said

as I take the lead and the front, maybe if I try to find where Silk's friends are at we can hurry up and get them

and then get out of here.

but as I take five steps ahead

something wet and tentacle like grabbed my leg and lifted me up into the air

making me drop the flashlight

and when the flashlight hit the floor, the light from it went up and was shining on the very thing that took me captive

and it was the same ink monster from before

the one that seduce me and who called itself Draven

"oh man this totally sucks!"I screamed

"language!"I hear Psycho yell out to me in the darkness

and I yell back "yeah well technically that word isn't a full bad word and is like a demi-bad word so don't give me a lecture or put soap in my mouth or spank me later but right now I need you three to just get me away from this pervert of a ink monster!"

this day couldn't get any worse, well unless it's night time

then this nigh couldn't get any more worse!

I just hope Smarty reloaded that gun before we left that room, because I really need him to shoot this monster right now

before it takes off with me to who knows where and might think about transforming me into a ink monster too!

that can happen right? well I ain't taking any chances if it turns out to be true so those three better help me out here

because I know this is a fight that I can't fight my way out of this time.

and if somehow I am saved from this predicament

I can only hope that my saying spank me for using the word suck, wasn't taken too seriously or literally

that would be too embarrassing for a number of reasons.

but as I watch Smarty get his gun ready to shoot at Draven The Ink Monster

I yell out "AND I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS ABOUT THAT SPANKING PART SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT IT SMARTY!"

"believe me Princess if I wanted to give you a spanking the time will come when I will, and it will be when you really deserve it...which might be when you really tick me off and say something that crosses the line, doll face."

"don't call me doll face!"this time I didn't yell as big as I did when I told them that the spanking part in my sentience wasn't to be taken seriously

but him calling me Princess and Doll Face right now, makes me really want to slug him

too bad at the moment I can't because I'm playing the damsel in distress in the hands or tentacles of a ink monster

wait are they in the shape of a ink octopus now?

how did I not notice this until now?!

was Draven transforming while we were exchanging words?!

he even has one big eye glaring down at the three toons, and it got even more dark of a glare when Smarty shot him right in the eye

I am so pathetic not being able to fight or get loose from this hideous ink monster's hold

but then a thought came to me, why was Draven so different from the other ink monsters?

shouldn't he have wanted to try to kill me like the other ink monsters had tried to, could it be that Draven was

once a human like me?

 **to be continued**


	19. Chapter 19

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

 **Credit for Felix The Cat goes to Otto Messmer & Pat Sullivan **

**Credit for Looney Tunes: Back in Action goes to Joe Dante  
**

 **Credit for Warner Characters goes to Warner Brothers**

 **Credit for Yen Sid & Enchantress goes to Disney **

**okay first off this chapter shows a very BIG SECRET about Bernice that I just thought up**

 **BUT it may only be in The Lost Birchwood Saga,**

 **and this big secret will still be a part of her once the timeline changes but still stays the same all in the same time.**

* * *

[Felix's Pov]

okay easy there Felix, just tell him you gave her the message

but don't tell him that you were told by Yen Sid to tell her about the tychokinesis

I don't like telling Bernice such a big lie that was mixed with the truth of her having tychokinesis

the thing about her having to have surrogate mother plan and everything around it that had to do with Enchantress

was a big fat cat lie...I was only meant to just go there and tell Bernice about her tychokinesis

but things happen on the way, I was stop by Doom who wanted to mess with Bernice's head and he said if I didn't do it

he will go after the ones I love and hurt them either by beating them or worse, dipping them.

I had no choice, I had to tell that terrible lie to Bernice and I really feel bad for her...

not just because of the stuff she went through in the here and now, but because I had found out something about her

that I wasn't suppose to that was in a secret room of Yen Sid.

I can only hope that things work out for Bernice, even after she finds out about who she really is...

I hope her family will still love her.

just as I was walking past a dark alley, a hand reached out and grabbed me by my cat tail and pulled me into the darkness of the alleyway

I feel my back slam hard onto the wall and I closed my eyes tightly before opening them to see the eyes of Doom

"Felix, we need to talk...did you mess with her mind enough to drive her to the point of madness."he asked me as he was giving me the most serious and cold stare that a toon has ever made

and I never seen many toons or humans use such a cold stare to look down on someone before, at least not that I can recall that is

and if I could recall I don't think I want to remember it, heck I don't even want to remember this moment.

"yes I did, she was very upset and...well I did what you said so I can I have my family back now, you said if I did what you said that there will be no harm brought upon them."

"oh yes, of course...here you are."he said as he lets me go and reached behind his back and pulls out a bag that had something kicking and clawing on the inside

I knew what was inside the brown bag

"BOYS!"I cry out as I was about to grab the bag but Doom pulls it up out of my reach

"I will have your word that Yen Sid will not hear or this meeting...nor anyone else, you and your children will speak a word of what transpired this night."

they aren't my children they are my nephews but I do not dare correct him for fear he might do something awful to them if I do.

"you have my word."I said then he drops the bag and it would of hit the ground if I hadn't caught it and it was lucky I did catch it

I don't want them to get hurt, they were traumatize enough.

"good enough, now I must go...I still have plans to attend to."

as I watch him leave and made sure he was gone first, I untied and open the bag and I was greeted with the biggest of hugs from my two favorite people in the world

"Uncle Felix we got to go tell someone! we got to call Eddie Val-"I hear them say but I put my hands over their mouths

"I'm sorry boys we can't, if word got out to Doom he will come back for all three of us and might not be so lenient this time...the best thing we can do is go into hiding."

and wait until it is safe to tell Yen Sid what happen to me and my family,

I know he will not be pleased but I can only hope he will understand after hearing that my nephews were held hostage.

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

well that could of gone better

but at least Smarty, Silk and Psycho were able to get me away from that monster who I really ain't sure anymore if it or he use to be human or not.

but now my butt hurts because

surprise-surprise, I got spanked and guess who?

no it wasn't Smarty.

it was Psycho

what was the spanking for? well it was for me saying the word sucks of course.

just then I started to see ink writing appear on the walls

it read:

 **three that were about to be born, but the youngest absorbed the illegitimate child of the toon tonic & the man who disguised himself as a beloved man **

**the true beloved man is the father of the three, yet only half to the youngest since she with amber eyes absorbed the child of The Doomed Toon.**

 **born with red eyes instead of the dark as the sea blue, the human child who absorbed the weak half-toon & human child of her mother's affair.**

wait a minute is this new message trying to say that my biological mother Scarlett

aka THAT WOMAN

cheated on my, Tommy and Beatrice father before they were married?! **  
**

I knew that she was a dirty tramp but I didn't think she was that way before they got married

I am trying to piece together what else the message was trying to say while waiting for Psycho and Silk finish up helping get the ink out of Smarty's jacket and hat.

I then re-read the message over and over until I finally understood and then suddenly it hit me

Doom was the man that mom had a affair with the day she before married dad

but why would she cheat on him?!

but wait he Doom couldn't of disguised himself as dad, there has to be more to that whole disguised himself as a beloved man

it does not necessarily mean he disguised himself as dad so what else could it be?

just then I figured it out, Scarlett must of had another guy that she was dating when she was still dating dad

just then I started to get visions of the past that confirmed my suspicion

Scarlett...she was two timing dad when they were first dating, but she did feel guilty and broke it off with her other boyfriend

well I guess back than she did have a heart after all

but then I saw her meet up with her ex-boyfriend who she dumped for dad, they were outside a motel

then when they came out (and thank goodness my vision had skipped the time)

I started to listen as she tells him that she was happy they had one last night together before she married Abbot

seriously I should slap her as soon as I get home!

then as I watch her go into her car and head home, I watch the man who is suppose to be her ex-boyfriend

give off a wicked smile before he put his hand over his head like he was gonna take off his hat (that is if he had a hat)

then I watch as he unzipped from his costume and I see standing in that ex-boyfriend's place is none other than

Judge Doom!

and haven't I seen that trick before in that movie Looney Tunes Back in Action?!

let me think, oh yeah I have! and Doom just did it!

this freaks me out more than my theory that Mr. Chairman might well in fact by Marvin Acme's son

who became bitter when Acme didn't give him toontown in his will and instead gave it to the toons

and doing so it caused Mr Chairman to make his own Acme Empire and hire the Warner Brothers Toon Bad Guys to do his bidding.

okay come on Bernice focus!

okay it looks like Doom is taking a tonic which he is drinking and transforming...into his TOON FORM!

oh my gosh he used the toon tonic!

I then watched as he went to some bushes and then picked up his Human Judge Doom disguise and I knew he was going to change into it

then my vision changed to the wedding of my parents and I knew...I knew that Scarlett wearing white to show she is pure was all a lie

as not only did she cheat on dad but she unknowingly cheated with Doom of all people!

then I started to piece it all together, mom was pregnant during her wedding and with Doom's child that they were able to make because of the toon tonic!

but according to the inky message, the baby was too weak and it was eventually absorbed by...oh my gosh no, no it can't be

but deep down I knew it to be true...I was the one who absorbed the illegitimate child of Doom and Scarlett

which means that half of me is my dad's child while the other half is...

all of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder and someone calling me "Bernie?"

I jumped startled and turn to face the source of the voice and it was Smarty

"about time you stop spacing out, I kept trying to tell ya we are moving out but you weren't moving...is everything okay?"

should I tell him? should I tell anyone that I just found out that I am technically half of Doom's child

after absorbing his and Scarlett's illegitimate unborn child while I was still unborn myself?

no way, this secret is gonna stay secret...I mean I don't want others to dislike me more than they seem to,

and what if Beatrice and Tommy abandoned me after learning this?

yes I am still their youngest twin but I am the twin that ended up absorbing a the son and or daughter that was created from affair of our mother

and a mad man who has some self racist issues to work out

but why would Doom do such a terrible thing, I mean why take a interest in our own mother anyway?

this bit of news is more upsetting than finding out that Scarlett is my real mother and any other versions of her or a different woman that I thought was my, Beatrice and Tommy's Mother

turns out to be some kind of mistake made by the timeline being messed up by me apparently which was the cause of that tychokinesis I was told I had.

"yeah I'm fine...everything is fine, let's just get going and the quickest we get Silk's friends the quickest we can get the heck out of this place already."I said as I started to walk on ahead as I did not want to have the three toons see me about to cry

after learning something about myself I really wish I didn't but maybe there is a way to get that child of that mad man, un-absorb from me

there has got to be a way right? there just has to be.

* * *

[Yen Sid's Pov]

she was never meant to find out

I was too late to stop Doom from carrying out that part of his plan

but I never would of dreamed that the child he tried to make, would be absorbed by Bernice before she, Thomas and Beatrice were born

the best thing I can do once I remove Bernice's tychokinesis power away, is to erase her memory of finding out that truth

then when I think she is ready I will tell her everything...I just hope she doesn't regain that memory once the timeline goes back how it was suppose to be.

I can hope that nothing triggers that memory in the new timeline.

I do not believe that Doom knew that the woman he had picked to have his hybrid child, would be the same mother of Beatrice, Thomas and Bernice.

and sadly the hybrid child was not very much alive and was transparent like a ghost

it was barely holding on to life and it couldn't be seen on a ultrasound like with how Beatrice, Thomas and Bernice could be seen

(well Bernice was behind one of the two so of course no one saw her.)

but what I did not suspect was the child of Doom would be absorbed by Bernice, I have heard of stories

about twins and at some rare moments, one twin will absorb the other.

but the child was not a twin of the other three and was created out of wedlock and there was no real love.

well it would appear that the only love was from Scarlett's side as she really did seem to be in love with that former boyfriend of hers

and Doom only wanted a child to carry on his plans if anything were to happen to him

but what has happen to him is something far beyond anyone's understanding and perspective of view

perhaps I can work on a spell to separate Bernice and That Child of Doom and place the toon spirit in a magic sealed jar

maybe I can keep Doom's backup plan from forming, well one of his many backup plans

at the moment that toon spirit is sleeping inside the dream space part of Bernice's mind, so we have nothing to fear about

and it gives me time to come up with a spell to separate those two but at the moment I should just worry about separating Bernice from her tychokinesis

I am very close to finishing the spell needed to remove the tychokinesis

I can only hope that Bernice is willing to give up such a dangerous power, I do not wish to use force

but if she should fight and try to run, I will have to resort to such a thing

for the best of the human universe and toon universe.

 **to be continued**


	20. Chapter 20

**Credit goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Scarlett Birchwood, Abbot Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell, Penny Gruwell, Lexi, Kaitlyn, Austin Jakobe and Angie Pikowski goes to BeatriceBirchwood01**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis**

 **Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series and Toon Tonic goes to Gary K. Wolf**

 **Credit for MC Skat Kat and The Stray Mob goes to Michael Patterson and Candace Reckinger**

 **Credit for Bendy and The Ink Machine goes to theMeatly**

* * *

[Bernice's Pov]

I can't believe we had another run in with those ink monsters

they are practically everywhere in this gosh darn mad house

not only that but I had to put up with Smarty keep going on and on about asking me what had got me looking so pale

like I would tell him, what I see in my visions I can either tell someone or keep to myself

and me finding out about Judge Doom's actions in the past doesn't help me feel good at all

in fact it makes me feel worse, maybe even more than the time that I ended up...hurting two potential foster parents for myself

but they really brought it upon themselves

you see...the woman was already pregnant but she and the man she was with, were not married

and while they were having a meeting with Mrs Gray, they talked about how they wanted the baby they are having to have a big sister

but while that was going on, I could see the looks in their eyes

I know it might be silly to some but I couldn't help but feel there was no real love in those eyes as they looked at each other

but all I could see was lust and them not being married...

well I was worried for the baby, I know that a baby is only safe out of wedlock if the love between the man and woman is true and not full of lust

even if some might find it superstition but it is something I started to strongly believe after...

well when I was with my last foster family who tried to get me to open up and let me trust them

I overheard my eldest foster sister who was around sixteen at the time, ended up pregnant with her boyfriend's child

but I had caught him with another girl and kissing her, while my eldest foster sister was very close to giving birth

and...what happen next...it hurts to think about and I try not to think about that day as often as I can try

when the baby was born, it ended up being a stillborn...

not only that but I learned that this had happen before, after I had left and went back to the orphanage

my former foster sister would send me letters and tell me she will be having another baby with her boyfriend

but with each letter of that news came the sad news of a stillborn.

I did write back to her and told her everything I had seen before, that I had caught her boyfriend with another girl

and the reason why she had been having trouble having his child was because he didn't truly love her back

his heart had no room for her love and his lust is perhaps too strong and it is the reason why she kept losing a baby

the next letter that came from her was full of hate and distrust, I should of suspected it but after that last letter she didn't write to me again

well not until two years later when I became fifteen years old, she had wrote to me that after the last letter she had sent me

she went to see her boyfriend to tell him about the 'lies' I had said about him

only to find him in the arms of another girl, after that they had broke up with him and found a nice guy two years later

she said she felt terrible for not believing me in the first place, her boyfriend and her aren't married yet but they said they had a healthy baby boy

I am happy she finally found happiness but if she thinks

I am gonna write back to her after the names she called me in the last letter where I had told her the truth then she thought wrong.

she was the only one in that family that I trusted and she broke it by not trusting me when I was trying to tell her that the reason why she kept having trouble having children with that disgusting boyfriend of hers

was because he had no real love for her, I might of been only thirteen years old at the time and still just a kid

but even I can pick up things and know that stupid egotistical never and I mean NEVER loved her and she chose not to listen

but yeah that was not the terrible thing I was talking about, it was just the reason why I did what I...had to do.

the man and woman who were trying to adopt me had no real love in those eyes as they looked at one another

Mrs Gray said that she will only let them adopt me if they wait a while and have their baby first.

well they did have their baby but after the baby was born, the man and woman got a bad case of a rash all over their bodies

I couldn't help but wish for them to have a rash all over their bodies, but only if their love for each other isn't true

and if they had no real love for each other then they should get the rashes but the baby they have be spared from it and be healthy and happy

and placed in foster family, I was surprise when all of it came true...

but that wasn't all that happen, I didn't know they would try to take the baby back by trying to us guns to threaten

I was so scared for the baby and their new family that I...I ended up grabbing the guns out of both of their hands

and I...shot them, I shot both the man and woman two times each

both in their legs, the reason why I was there was because I was walking from the Arcade and I happen to hear the police siren

and could see the police surrounding a home that belong to the baby's new foster family

and those two monsters were there making threats and saying they will kill anyone who tries to get in their way in getting their baby back

I didn't even think when I ran right to them, I then grabbed both their arms where the guns were being held

and squeezed very hard, I might not look like it or had looked it back than when I was a little more smaller in height

but I can put some strength in my hugs and how I squeeze, I just choose to hold back

I would say it was all the milk I would drink all the time, but at times I do regret drinking so much

because of the effects of it...well it is what I believed anyway, I only drank so much milk because I thought it would make me taller

but what happen a few years later had a different effect as I had said

which is why I chose to use some binding which Mrs Gray and Dad told me to stop doing, at first it was just Mrs Gray who knew about it

but after Dad found one of my binding on the floor after I had accidentally dropped it while placing my dirty clothes away

he told me that I should stop using it because it might be hurting me...guess he is just worried about me, so far he hasn't told anyone else about it

thank goodness because it is embarrassing but anyway back to what I was saying about me doing such a stupid and dangerous thing

so yeah I did squeezed very hard and they let go of the guns and they dropped on the ground

but before they could reach or make a grab to reach down for the guns, I had grabbed them

and shot both of them four times in the legs, well two for each of them

I didn't like to use those guns but I had to protect the baby and the family that had taken them in.

I even told them in a cold voice that

 _"if you ever go trying to hurt this family or the baby that is no longer yours...I will show no mercy to the likes of you disgusting bugs."_

but I still felt terrible for using guns like that and hurting two people with it, even if I was too young to use them

and I like to pretend that it never happen because it is one of the parts of my past I wish not to remember.

as we were getting to the next room, I could hear some screaming coming from behind the door to the next room

"I recognize that scream, it's Skat!"Silk said as she ran head first

"Silk wait! it might be dangerous what if it's a-"but my warning came to late as soon as she open the door she fell into a sink sand made of ink

"that dumb cat must have litter for brains if she would go into the room like that."Smarty said

and the way he said that made me mad at him for thinking she has litter for brains, she ran in there without thinking or being careful

that much I can agree with him about but I can not agree with him about calling her that because she only did it because she was worried about her friends

who are the same one's who kidnap me but still, we got to get her out of there!

"don't just stand around looking pretty Smarty, we got to help her out of there before she ends up drowning in that ink!"

I yelled out before making a run to the open door to the room and just as Silk was about to sink deeper into the ink

I grab her hand and pull her out, her head had already went down in the ink but one of her arms was still visible and out so it was lucky that I was able to get her arm and pull her out, if it wasn't out in view I might of not been able to pull her out in time.

then as I was holding on to Silk, having my hands rest on her shoulders while her head rested on my chest

(don't get any funny ideas, even Greasy would know better.)

I got a better look at the room and saw that it wasn't just one spot that had the ink but it was the whole floor of the room

and that's not all I seen, I looked at the walls and could see toons captured on the walls by some globs of ink

how are we suppose to get these toons out of here if we can't touch the floor.

"you can use telekinesis right?"shoot that surprised me, I didn't even notice that Smarty had got so close

"well...kind of, I'm not as great at it as Beatrice is...I mean what if I mess up and they end up falling straight into the ink?"

"look we got no time to think what might go wrong, just try! the sooner we get these guys out of here the sooner we can send them off to jail and get you home."

"and what if I end up killing them?! I'm not like Beatrice or Tommy! I'm not strong enough to do anything right with telekinesis, they had mastered it better and faster than I could ever dream of doing! I mess everything up when I try to help someone, what if this is one of those times where my help isn't needed?! because I know in the end I will just screw everything up just like I always have since the day I was born!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

why is he telling me to shut up, he should know I'm right

just then I notice that he is taking Silk out of my hold "Psycho take Silk, I need to talk to Bernice alone."

okay he's using my actual name instead of calling me Bernie, this must be serious

well technically Bernice isn't my real name, it is really Berenice but heck if I tell him that.

as I watch Psycho take Silk and go a few yards away from us but still staying in the same hall as us

but making sure to be far enough away not to hear what we say, Smarty spoke again

"look...I know you think less of yourself because you aren't as smart or as great as the things and skills that Thomas and Beatrice are capable of doing."

gee thanks a lot, way to make my confidence go even lower.

"but no one said you have to be like them, you can be yourself...you shouldn't see yourself as worthless just because you seem like you can't do anything right in their eyes and you tend to do things that are very strange and your jokes tend to be taken too seriously by them at times while other jokes seem to make them smile and laugh...but you shouldn't give up trying to become better for yourself, not because of them...so clean up those tears and get to work Bernie."

okay him trying to make me feel better like that was not something I saw coming, and him saying I was in tears was a surprise too

I didn't even notice I was crying

after I used my arm to wipe up the tears, I started to get up on to my feet and look at the room

I knew I might mess it up, trying to use telekinesis that I didn't have any control over

but I will try...just to get Smarty to shut up about it.

after getting all of Silk's friends out of the room and into the hall we were in

I was in a heavy sweat, I nearly dropped someone about like five times

"thanks for the save there, real nice save and-"Skat said but was cut off when Smarty's put the end of his pistol to his nose

while giving him the coldest death glare that I have ever seen on him, it was kind of like off of a Anime.

"don't think this makes you and your buddies free from what you did here, you should of known this place is off limits and you sure *beep* well picked a fine place to hold someone hostage for ransom...your lucky I don't give you life in prison but that ain't mine to decide."

"Wow Smarty, you really sounded cool there."I said

wait a minute is his face blushing?

guess he is just flattered that I said he sounded cool just now, I guess he will blush if anyone says that he was being cool like now.

he coughed and clears his throat before he said "okay we got everyone, let's head out of here."

I couldn't of agreed with him more but then I hear a bubbling sound coming from the room

I turn my head and see bubbles coming from the middle of the room

as I was watching the bubbles, I took a step back when a ink formed hand shot up and then started to shoot forward in stretching matter

and went past two of Skat's friends that I believe he called them Taboo and Fatz

then came straight to me and grabbed me and pulled me fast back into the room and then into the ink

the last thing I heard was Smarty and Psycho screaming my name

before the darkness overtook me as I faint from the overwhelming shock

but before I did the thought of _"this is how I die."_ came into mind before I had fainted.

* * *

[Silk's Pov]

I can't believe what happen, we were outside of the building now

"you and your friends stay out here, we are gonna go back inside and see if we can't pull Bernie out of that ink and hope that she is still alive from it."Smarty said

but as he was about to head back inside, I stop him by grabbing his hand

"how do you even know she is still alive? what if that ink killed her?"

instead of answering me he pulled his hand away and ran back inside with Psycho following right behind him

those two are foolish to go back in there, it is obvious that Bernice girl is long gone so why are they even trying?

do they believe in her being alive that much?

even after what we all saw when that ink arm shot out and grabbed her

they still think it might be possible for her to be saved even if there is a chance of her being dead

are they crazy or just stupid?

maybe it's a little bit of both.

 **to be continued**


End file.
